This Is Gonna Be Good
by lifelessvampire
Summary: Charlotte 'Charlie' Swan is transported into the book - Twilight - as Bella Swan. She swears, doesn't tollerate anything, and is a little bit crazy. This Is Gonna Be Good - Give it a shot, if you don't like it, don't read it. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

What passing-bells for these who die as cattle? Only the monstrous anger of the guns.

Only the stuttering rifles' rapid rattle, Can patter out their hasty orisons.

No mockeries now for them; no prayers nor bells, Nor any voice of mourning save the choirs,—

The shrill, demented choirs of wailing shells; And bugles calling for them from sad shires.

What candles may be held to speed them all? Not in the hands of boys, but in their eyes

Shall shine the holy glimmers of good-byes. The pallor of girls' brows shall be their pall;

Their flowers the tenderness of patient minds, And each slow dusk a drawing-down of blinds.

_-Wilfred Owen_

Ah, school. How I want to kill the person who invented that horrid chore. It's not that much better that it's the first day of semester two, and I will be now known as the girl who got dumped because she wasn't putting out for her boyfriend. I really do hate him, and he didn't even beat around the bush when he told me he was cheating on me, over text. The little pricks gonna get it when I see him.

"Charlie" my best friend, Rhi, called out to me. Slowly, I turned to face her, sucking off her boyfriend's face. 'I used to be like that' I thought. She ran over to me, well, more like skipped, with her boyfriend, Riley, following after her. She pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Royce was a total d-head for doing that to you" Rhi has a thing about swearing, and refuses to even say crap. Whilst I have to swear constantly, just to keep me sane. Her beautiful auburn hair _swished_ everywhere she moved, and her green eyes were the colour of green grass. While Riley was the complete opposite, blonde hair, blue eyes, total genius. It's why I always give him my homework.

"Hey Swan" urgh, the one thing that I absolutely hate about him, is the annoying nickname he gave me. Yes, my name is Charlotte or 'Charlie' Swan, like the father from the Twilight Books. Yes, I have read them because,

Everyone started calling me 'mustache', and Rhi told me it was about these books.

I got hooked on them, and read _Every. Single. One._

Once I read them, I noticed all the faults, like vampires sparkling in the sun. Who makes up that shit? Then, I read the books all over again, just to make fun of all the characters.

"Why do you have to torture me so, Riley-kins?" he growled at his new nickname.

"Not much, oh, I finished your trigonometry homework and your English essay on Romeo and Juliet"

"Did you make it sound like I wrote it? 'Cause if Mrs. Bines finds out I got someone else to write it, I'll get expelled" I've already got suspended 5 times, and apparently you only get 6 'chances', so they say.

"Yes, I added 'umm's and 'like's just for you" he patted my head as he walked past me, like a little dog. I forgot Rhi was next to me, until she gasped.

"Royce is here" she whispered like it was a curse. I would have laughed if Royce wasn't making his way over to me.

"Well, well, if it isn't fridget midget" yes, I was small, 5'1 inches to be exact. I only came up to Royce's man-boobs, which was saying something because he's the smallest jock on the field.

"Well, well, if it isn't two-timing man whore. What do I owe your sluttiness?" my voice was sugar sweet, but really, I just wanted to land a blow on his pretty face. He let out a humourless laugh.

"I just wanted to see how you were coping, and let me say, you look great" was he expecting me to be a whale?

"Cheating douche-bags can't say that - it's like shooting a puppy"

"Fridgets can't roam the school like they own – it's just repulsive"

"Spoilt, rich brats the can't graduate until they're twenty – that's just sad" it's true, Royce is twenty and still at high school. It's sad – so, so sad. His nostrils flared as he thought of his next comeback.

"At least my pops is still around" I could practically here the _cracking_ sound my control made as I whipped my fist, straight into his face. All I could see was red, either from anger or blood. I could hear screaming – probably from Rhi – before I was pulled off of the scum. I looked at my captor – Riley – and nodded at him, my way of saying thanks. Rhi grabbed my hand and ran. We ran and ran until we couldn't breathe. We ended up at the library. We power-walked through the aisles of books, until we came across the Twilight section – yes, they did have a full section for Twilight. We collapsed onto the ground, and caught our breaths. When we caught our breathing, we laughed.

"You beat the shizz outta him: twice in the face, three times in the groin and when he went down you just kept kicking him" Rhi exclaimed.

"I don't even remember that! All I saw was red" I giggled. I looked down at my jeans, and noticed the blood droplets on them.

"Oh, man – these were new!"

"Do you think he'll be okay? I mean, you nearly killed him" the panic in her eyes was enough for me to start my giggling fit all over again.

"He'll be fine, just a few stitches" Rhi grinned, and looked behind me.

"Remember when we were hooked on those books?" she nodded in the direction of the Twilight novelas.

"Yeah…sometimes I wish I could have Bella's life: dating a vampire, semi-dating a werewolf, having a demon baby - that's the life" I smiled just thinking about it. "But, if I were Bella, I would do some serious damage. I would swear 24/7, beat that Newton kid, and that Jessica girl, and drool over the wolves' abs. I wish that I had Bella Swan's life, except, I get to change whatever I want" I looked over at Rhi, who looked frozen in thought.

"What are you thinking about Rhi?" I closed my eyes and waited for her answer. I was waiting for at least 20 seconds when I opened my eyes, and actually looked at her: her eyes were fully dilated, and she wasn't breathing. She actually was frozen! I gasped and stood up, only I got pushed back down again. I looked up at a strange looking girl. Black hair and grey eyes, this girl gave me the creeps.

"Your wish is my command" and with that, she disappeared, and I was engulfed with a blinding white light…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy :) I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

><p><em>As they get weaker with each day passing, And it's hard to deal.<em>

_At times I feel alone and want to cry, But hide the feeling._

_The only ones who ever understood me, Are the ones that are gone._

_On their way to leave me, Or left me before I realized how much I needed them._

_And I just don't know what to do, I have to deal with it on my own._

_And it's difficult when one day they're there, And the next day they're gone._

_Without me saying my final goodbye_

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>"I found a good car for you, really cheap" a deep voice announced right beside me. I flinched away from him. <em>Who the hell was this guy? Did he abduct me or something?<em> He had a moustache and a police uniform on. _Okay, so a police officer wouldn't abduct a teenager, right?_ He kind of reminded me of Charlie Swan – _wait!_ I suddenly remembered the girl who said 'your wish is my command', I was talking about how much I would be a better Bella Swan. Shit! Am I in a book?

"Sounds good, what kind of car?" One thing I hated in the books was how Bella treated Charlie: like a distant friend. He's her father for crying out loud! She should be thankful that he cares.

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy" he looked sheepish, it was hard to stay mad at him, even if I didn't even know him.

"I've always wanted one of those! Especially one of the older sixties ones" his face brightened up like a child on Christmas morning, it made me happy. Now, since I'm his favourite Bella, I can do whatever I want.

"Do you remember Billy Black?"

"Nope"

"Well, he sold me a sixties Chevy, so I guess you're in luck. He's in a wheel-chair now, so he can't ride it anymore"

"Sounds great dad" a grin whipped out across his face. _Wait – in Twilight she said that she was gonna buy herself a car, so that means spending money for me! _We exclaimed a few comments on the weather, until we pulled up to a small double-story house. On the side of the lawn was my new Chevy – it actually didn't look that bad.

"Wow, it's even better that you described" I exclaimed. I would be happy, this was my first ever car!

"I'm glad you like it" he said gruffly, embarrassed even. He pulled out my one suitcase from the trunk, and carried it upstairs. I complained, saying that I could carry it, but he never let me touch the damn thing. Finally, he pulled open a white door, and I was met with a purple room. It was a nice shade of purple, like a dark, woodsy look. It had a desk with a laptop on it, and a queen size bed, also with purple covers.

"The bathroom's just down that hall" he said, pointing to a similar white door, "And my room is just the opposite end"

"Great, thanks dad, you know, for taking me in" I gave him a quick hug, before he quietly left. I bolted for the full length mirror in my room, and gasped at what I saw.

Bella was a beautiful girl, don't get me wrong, but she didn't have any curves! Sure, she had boobs, but you couldn't see it through her choice of clothing. Her complexion was ivory white – _gross._ And her hair! I used to have at least three different colours in my hair every week, but this chick just has one colour: brown. A shitful brown colour that made me want to puke. I walked over to 'my' suitcase, and opened it up. Flannels and jeans – that's it. _Okay, maybe I need to go shopping _now! I raced over to my wallet and looked through the cards. _Aha! I found it!_ On the back of a smoothie card, there was her credit card password. _1 2 3 4, really?_ I ran down stairs – wallet in hand – and towards the car, only to find some Native Americans talking to my dad. Billy and Jacob, just _great_! Note my sarcasm.

"There you are Bells, this is Billy Black" he pointed to the man in the wheel-chair, "And Jacob Black" he pointed to the teenage boy only a few metres away from me. He was actually pretty hot, minus the mullet, but, I guess he'll cut that off soon enough.

"Hey" I purred seductively. He blushed – _how cute!_

"Well, I'm going to do a quick shop in Port Angeles, so yeah.." I quickly made my way over to my new car.

"Oh, Jake, could you show Bells a few basics?"

"Yeah, sure" Jacob made his way to the passenger seat, and I was nice enough not to hit him like Bella did – _little bitch_.

"So that's the clutch, and you need to turn that a few times, but other than that, you should be good" I thanked him, before starting up the engine – which was really loud – a pulling out of the driveway, thankful not to have gone into any cars. After many wrong turns, I finally made it to Port Angeles. I walked around for a bit, until I came up to the perfect store: Snips and Snaps - the most awesome store in history. I made my way inside, and was greeted with the smell of smoke and something else I couldn't decipher.

"Welcome, if you need any help, just tell me" a bored gothic girl said from behind the counter. She had piercings everywhere and all kinds of colours in her hair – I immediately liked her.

"Do you have any vampire clothing, like, rubbing it in their faces'?" her face brightened up before she showed me to a whole rack of clothes. One shirt said 'bite me' – I was definately getting that one – while others were on the lines of 'I taste delicious' and 'Turn me, if you dare". I got a whole set, and all for $100. Great deal if you ask me. I also got a whole lot of fake piercings, because I don't really want to ruin 'my' face, and hair dies. I didn't stop after that: I at least got twenty pairs of new high heels, and iPhone 4S, and some sexy lingerie. You never know when you might need it. I also got a few party dresses, jeans in all different colours, and cute t-shirts. My car was packed by the time I went home, and it didn't help that it was raining outside, so I couldn't put it all in the trunk. When I finally made it home, it was around ten o'clock at night. _Shit! _Charlie is gonna be pissed. I walked inside, without the huge amounts of bags. I'll do it when he's finished his hissy fit.

"Where have you been?" his voice didn't sound angry, more disappointed.

"I went shopping, and I got side-tracked. I'm sorry dad" he huffed, before smiling slightly.

"It's okay, just, call next time?" I nodded, before heading back outside. It took a dozen trips from the car to my room, without Charlie's help. I guess it was his way of punishing me. When I finished, I had a shower and slipped on some pyjamas – surprisingly she had good taste in those – and walked down stairs to say goodnight to Charlie.

"Night dad, I'll cook you breakfast tomorrow" I kissed his cheek, and walked back up the stairs. Tomorrow, I will finally meet the Cullens…

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>

**Lifelessvampire**


	3. Chapter 3

**A little bit a swaering in this one :P I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES**

* * *

><p><em>School can be fun, School can be boring<em>

_School can bring friends, School can bring enemies_

_School can bring rules, But u can break them_

_School brings bullies, School bring work_

_School brings cheating, School you learn new thing_

_School you try you best, School you never give up_

_School have teacher you might like and hate, school where you meet new people_

_Wake at six o'clock, Get to school late_

_Get detention, No homework done_

_-Suzanne Matanga_

* * *

><p>"Shit!" <em>how the hell did that chair get there?<em> I think. Slowly, I open my eyes to see a purple room. _It wasn't a dream._ I open my door, to the sound of snoring. I groan. I walk down the stairs and start making bacon and eggs for breakfast. Then, reality sits in: I've got school today. Double Shit! 15 minutes, and 5 burnt pieces of bacon later, Charlie wakes up. His movements are sluggish as he makes his way down the stairs.

"Mornin' dad!" I exclaim. Charlie let out a little yelp –which was pretty damn funny – before he focused on me.

"When did you wake up?"

"Around fifteen minutes ago. I made breakfast!" I think my giddy attitude let me off the cute, I mean, how could it not? I'm freaking adorable.

"You said something about breakfast…" I hand him a plate of unburnt bacon and eggs – _I'll get something on the way to school._ Shit! School. I look over at the clock – 7:55. I can't make it in 5 fucking minutes! I race up the stairs and pull on maroon coloured jeans, spiky black very high heels and the 'Bite Me' shirt. I didn't have time to straighten my hair, so I'll have to go all _wavy_ for today. I spray on a bit of deodorant and slip a breath mint in my mouth.

"Bye dad!" I scream as I ran out the door. I nearly ripped the door off its hinges with the strength I used. It took me two tries before I get the engine to work. Sure, it sounds like a cat getting murdered, but it's a pretty sweet ride. I easily push past double the limit, and I make it to school. 20 minutes past the bell went. I bet all the students can hear the_ clip clapping_ on my heels on the tiled floors. A huge 'Office' sign, directed me to, you know it, the office. I took my time getting there, but when I finally did, I regretted it. The bitchiest looking office lady was there, eh, we'll get along just fine. I cautiously take a step forward – I had a feeling she bites.

"Hey all, I'm Cha - Isabella Swan" an almost slip up, but I doubt anyone will notice. Her beady vulture eyes stared into mine, I would be lying if I said it wasn't intimidating. She walked into another room – probably getting my schedule. I took this time to look around her desk. Flyers, reports, documents, late notes, pens, pap- Wait! Late notices? I shouldn't get excited over such little things, but I was bouncing on the spot. If I got a hold of them, I could get to class late, go in different classes if I wanted too. I stealthily grabbed the pile, and put them in my backside poctets. She came back out a minutes later. She went through my classes, explaining what the best route was and when to get there. She also tried to give me a late note to class, which she couldn't find. She just sent an e-mail to my teacher. Technology these days: you could get away with porn!

"Have a good day Ms. Swan" I smile, and walk out of the dungeon – my new nickname for the horrid place. I made it to my first class: English. I made it without a sweat, and knocked on the door. A man – who I'm guessing is Mr. Mason, from the books anyway - called me in. Every ounce of chatter had stopped once I walked in. I looked over to the teacher, who was also gawking at me. Instead of Bellsy Wellsy blushing, I just 'coughed' whilst saying paedophile at the same time. This got most of the students to laugh, and the teacher to blush. Score! He turned his 'glare' on me, and directed me to sit at the back. My first day of school and a teacher already hates me: double score! The balding man mostly talked about Shakespeare, Bronte, Chaucer, Faulkner. I had no idea who these people were, but the teacher said they were poets or something. Maybe they were in the Dead Poets Society? After class, and black-haired, oil slicked, geeky nerdy looking kid leaned onto my desk.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"No shit" he looked shocked, before recovering with a nasty looking smile.

"Where's your next class?" did he not get it? _I don't like you crazy!_

"Government. Mr. Jefferson. Building Six"I tried averting my eyes from his beady ones, but everywhere I looked, there he was!

"I'm heading to building four, I could show you the way" _Why did I have to tell him?_

"I'm Eric by the way" _ah, the infamous Eric._

"That's great, but I can find my own way" before he could say anything else, I bolted for the door. I could feel him getting closer, so I power walked to building six. The only problem was, I had no idea where building six was. I turned behind a corner, and looked through my schedule. Apparently, I was on the right path. Five minutes later, I made it. The rest of the morning past in a breeze. Of course, I got into multiple arguments with teachers, and ended up calling my Trigonometry teacher a 'fucking bastard'. That got me a detention, not that I'll be going. One girl sat next to me, even though I tried to sit away, and ended up leading me to the cafeteria. She led me to her table – which was with Eric - and introduced everyone to me. I just zoned out and pretended to listen. When she sat down, I tried to make a bolt for it, but she pulled me down too.

"How you liking the school Bella?"

"Got any eyes on boys?"

"Do you have a pen I could borrow?" I all replied with the same answer. Go fuck yourself. I really couldn't be bother pretending to be nice. A grab to my arm, and claws digging into my skin brought me out of my zone.

"Shit bitch! Do you mind?" I yelled. Everyone pulled their attention to me, including the people who were walking through the doors. They were all pale skinned and all look beautiful – wait! THE CULLENS!

"So-sorry" the girl, Jessica, stammered. She pulled me back down to her level and whispered to me, like they would hear. Which they could.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale" she kept blabbing one.

"Did I ask?" she stopped for a second, before she kept talking.

"That's Alice Culle-"

"Do you stalk them? 'Cause you might want to stop, it's a little creepy" she turned a bright crimson red, before turning away from me. I rolled my eyes, before standing up, and walking away. The only thing that stopped me was the hot pink reptile skinned high heels that Rosalie Cullen was wearing. I just had to ask.

"Oh, my god! Are they the 2012 Fashion Week Giorgio Armani high heels?" all the Cullen's looked at me, as well as the who student population.

"Yes, and why are you talking to me?"

"It's a free world" she gave out a venomous hiss, probably to warn me off.

"Rose, stop! Why don't you sit with us?" the pixie – Alice – asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna go hang out with some fucking awesome wolves…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review, or inbox me if you want anything specific<strong>

**Lifelessvampire**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has a little bit of Edward confrontation in it, but I really hope you enjoy. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

><p><em>Fun can be trouble, fun can be mean<em>

_Fun can be hurtful, fun can be lean_

_Fun can be wrong, fun can be right_

_Fun can be a fight, fun can be tall _

_Fun can be short, fun can be a car_

_Fun can be a horse, fun can be running_

_Fun can be hiding, fun can be riding_

_Fun can be lying, fun can be true_

_Fun can be rude, fun can be crude_

_Fun can be you_

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>The looks on their faces were absolutely priceless. The all looked like they chocked a little bit, which I had to stifle a giggle with. Edward kept looking at me though, with his hateful gaze. I turned on my heel and skipped out of there. I didn't even make it to the edge of the flossy green forest before the bell rang. <em>My luck is so shitty<em>, I thought. Walking past the cafeteria I caught the eye of all the Cullen's – it was really disturbing.

"Bella!" I hate to admit it, but I was actually grateful that someone called my name out. I turned towards the voice, and instantly cringed. It was Mike 'Puppy' Newton. Angela pointed everyone out to me. I quickly made a run for it, which was considerably difficult considering I had 5 inch heels on. I was running everywhere and anywhere, but I could still hear Puppy's voice chasing me. I could hear the second bell ringing, signalling the start of class. _Oh well_, I thought, _Eddie can wait for me._ After five minutes, I finally found the right building. I could hear the teacher explaining something he had written on the board. I pulled the door open with a band, and quickly closed it. I pulled a chair against the wall for good measure.

"You must be Isabella Swan" the teacher started. I could hear someone behind the door, banging on it for dear life.

"Yep, and let me guess, I'm sitting next to Edwardo?" the teacher gave a quick nod before stumbling towards the door. Stumbling you may ask? _I may or may not have tripped him_. Going down the aisles, I spotted Angela trying to mime to me. I just turned away and kept walking.

"Bella!" Mike called. I finally made it to my seat next to Eddie.

"_Hush_ puppy! You're embarrassing yourself" he turned bright red. I smiled and sat down. As soon as I made that little movement, Eddie turned rigid. He stared at me – and when I say stared, I mean actually glaring at me. Mr. Banner signed a slip and handed me a book without introducing me to the class.

"Now, as I was saying.." I droned for the rest of the class. I was just on my phone playing Temple Run. My highest score was 30,987. Pretty shit – I have to admit. From the corner of my eye I could see Eddie struggling. He was leaning the furthest away from me, clutching the wooden desk. He was also averting his face like I smelled bad or something. Sure, I was sweating up a river getting hear, but he didn't have a be a dick about it.

"Bite me" I purred seductively. I knew he could hear by how he froze and his eyes widened.

"I have a question for you" I whispered to him. The way his eyes caught mine, and then left gave me enough encouragement for me to talk.

"Why so mean brother? No offense, but you're a bit of a prick! I mean, who leaves, comes back, and then gets a girl knocked up on your wedding night? Who are you Edward Cullen?" By this point his eyes were pitch black, like _really _black. Okay, think of the darkest shade of black, and then multiply it by ten. That's how dark they were. As soon as the bell rang, he leapt out of his seat and bolted for the door. Human pace of course.

"Bella" Mike waited by the door so I'd have to walk with him.

"Puppy" I greeted him. He looked confused for a second, but I kept walking so he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"You were sitting next to Edward Cullen"

"I know"

"I don't like the way he was looking at you"

"Really? Well I loved it, I got a secret thrill out of it"

"Ah, well we're you headed to?"

"Gym"

"Me too, I'll walk you" and that was our conversation all the way to the gym. But as we entered the gym, he asked the question I was most prepared for.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that"

"Yes, I did stab him with a pencil" I proclaimed loudly. Several students got the message and started telling all of their friends. He was gapping, so I left to go get dressed. I came out 10 minutes later, just to be yelled at by Coach Clapp, the gym teacher, for taking so long. I just took it in stride and looked at him square in the eye. He told us that we were playing volleyball – my favourite sport because you can hit peoples' faces without getting in trouble. I went on a team with these cheerleader type girls that I knew I was going to hate. I got every single ball, with the girls shooting glares in my direction every so often. It was when a ball hit me in the face that I cracked. A girl from the opposite court looked smug that she actually hit me. Little did she know, I have a little bit of anger management issues. I stormed my way over towards her, grabbed her by the neck and started screaming my head off.

"You little bitch!" was all I got from my little episode. The coach finally joined us and broke us up.

"What is going on here?" he demanded. The girl started blabbing that I just stormed over to her and acted crazy. When she said that I nearly attacked her again – but I restrained myself.

"Swan, sit down and sit out for the rest of the lesson"

"Fuck you and your rules!" I yelled directly to him. He was in shock, which gave me enough time to make a run for it…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please review or inbox me for your feedback or ideas :)<strong>

**Lifelessvampie**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is more on the friendship side of things :) Enjoy. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

><p><em>Of the good in you I can speak, but not of the evil. For what is evil but good tortured by its own hunger and thirst? <em>

_Verily when good is hungry it seeks food even in dark caves, and when it thirsts, it drinks even of dead waters. You are good when you are one with yourself. _

_Yet when you are not one with yourself you are not evil. For a divided house is not a den of thieves; it is only a divided house. _

_And a ship without rudder may wander aimlessly among perilous isles yet sink not to the bottom. You are good when you strive to give of yourself. _

_Yet you are not evil when you seek gain for yourself. For when you strive for gain you are but a root that clings to the earth and sucks at her breast. _

_Surely the fruit cannot say to the root, "Be like me, ripe and full and ever giving of your abundance." For to the fruit giving is a need, as receiving is a need to the root. _

_You are good when you are fully awake in your speech, Yet you are not evil when you sleep while your tongue staggers without purpose._

_-Khalil Gibran_

* * *

><p>I didn't see Edward Cullen for two weeks after the little gym fiasco. Although, when I was sent to the principal's office by Coach Clapp, I did see him. Even though I couldn't hear him, I knew he was trying to change Biology class. <em>Asshole. Dickwad. Whatever you want to call him really.<em> I could see him arguing with her silently, he bent over slightly, and I could see his perfectly sculpted –_ no! Stop is Charlotte!_ I think he could hear my heartbeat or something, because he turned to meet my eyes, and just like last time, they were black. I smirked, which really pissed him off. He told the woman something before striding out of there. He walked the opposite direction of me.

"Call me!" I yelled out to him. I could hear him snarl before punching a locker. _God, I'm good._ I'm not going to bore you with what I did for those two weeks, but I'll cut it short. I became BFF's with Alice Cullen ( simply by commenting on her outfits) and Emmett Cullen (for punching a kid in the eye for hitting on me). I still have Jasper and Rosalie to warm up to me, called a girl a 'fugly twat' for calling me a whore, and I've tripped Puppy and Jessica on numerous occasions. I think people know not to mess with me at this point.

"I don't want you to trip, punch, kick, scratch, bite or make people cry today" Charlie told me. He and I have a great relationship, like, the other day, he let me use his gun. He hasn't taken me or talked about it after I suggested zombie hunting.

"But dad! I don't do it on purpose, I swear! People just push my buttons" he sighed before saying her had to go to work. He kissed me on the head before leaving. I left a few minutes after him. I was 5 minutes away from school when I realised something.

"Shit!" I yelled. Eddie was coming back today! I had been planning his arrival all week. _Victory is sweet._ First I was going to pour red paint all over his locker, you know, like blood. And then wear fake fangs all day, and ask him stuff about vampires and see if he answers me. A few minutes later, I pulled up to the school parking lot, and saw his Volvo. Now that I think about it, it kind of looked like a soccer moms car. _Oh, how it would be awesome if he could read my mind._ I killed the engine, and walked over to Alice and Emmett.

"Vas up?" I pulled off a Bruno accent perfectly. Alice was a doll, and Charlie loved her to bits. She had come over a few times to help me sort of my wardrobe.

"Oh, Edmund's here today" I chirped, at the sound of my voice, Edward turned towards me. He gracefully made his way over towards us.

"My name's Edward, actually" he held out his hand towards me.

"Well, you see, I wouldn't know that, since you were being a bit of a prick to me" his eyes widened at the same time Emmett burst out laughing. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were stuck on the spot. I could tell her wanted to threaten me, but he didn't want to blow his cover.

"I really like your outfit today Bella" Alice exclaimed. I looked down at what I was wearing: a black 'Haters Gonna Hate' V-neck, navy blue jeans, diamanté stilettoes, and I was wearing black sunglasses even though there were storm clouds.

"Thanks Alice, I love your fashion week stilettos. They really bring out your…_height_" before anyone else could speak, the bell rang, and snow started to fall. _Perfect timing._ I ran inside before anyone else could move. Sure, I loved the snow and rain, but I _hate_ awkward situations. It's just so…_awkward_. I shoved my bag in my locker and got ready for first period. I zoned out in all my subjects, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. After that I would have biology with Eddie boy. I walked into the crowded cafeteria, and waited in line for some food. Half a minute later, Jessica Stanley praised me with her presence. I've hated her since I first met and read about her. She walked in front of me and started talking away about how she's going to ask for Edward's number and be the new popular group.

"Can you piss off and find someone who actually cares?" I asked in a bored tone. She cut off her gabber immediately. Her eyes narrowed and she looked me down.

"What did you just say to me?" by now, we had to whole cafeteria's attention.

"I said: piss off and find someone who actually cares" my eyes may have darkened a few shades I was that pissed. I could hear someone coming towards us.

"Ladies, I'll go to prom with both of you" Mike Fucking Newton. Oh, how much I hate him.

"Fuck off Puppy!" I screamed at him. It only took that split second for me to look away that Jessica striked at me. I dodged her fist just in time.

"You really want to do that?"

"Definately" and so, it started. Punches were thrown, biting was involved, and I may have broken a few chairs. By the end of it, Jessica was on the floor with a black eye. I had scratch marks on my arms and a bruise forming on my shin.

"Isabella Swan, principal! Now!" one of the teachers yelled. _What the fuck! It wasn't even my flipping fault!_

"It wasn't her fault Mr. Moore, Jessica started the whole thing" I heard Emmett yell. Soon, everyone was pretty much yelling the same thing. The teacher, Mr. Moore, looked defeated before helping Jessica off of the floor and dragging her to the office.

"Bella! That was freaking awesome!" Emmett wrapped his arms around me and started spinning me. Just as I thought I was going to barf, Alice saved me. She pulled me out of his arms and examined me, then froze.

"Your jeans have blood on them" Fuck! Fuck! Fuckidy! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"I'll get her cleaned up" Edward swooped in and carried me bridal style to the girls bathrooms.

"I can walk you know" I stated after a few minutes of him carrying me around like I weighed nothing. To be honest, and I don't sound like a pansy, but I sort of liked it.

"Oh, I know" he didn't let go. I was just about to yell out rape when we arrived at the bathrooms.

"Ha ha! You can't come in, you've got a penis!" he didn't even look at me as he set me down. Literally a second later, Rosalie grabbed my hand and dragged me into the room. I'd only been in the bathrooms at my reality school once, and then it was disgusting. There was toilet paper everywhere, and only 1 of the 5 toilets worked. But, in this life, the room was covered in pink and everything was perfect.

"Hold still" she commanded. Her voice was terribly close to yelling.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you hate me" I deadpanned. She averted her eyes, before they softened slightly.

"I don't _hate_ you, I just don't make friends easily"

"You and me both sister" there was a ghost of a smile on her face. She looked a whole lot prettier when she smiled.

"Who's the guy that broke your heart?" I wanted to start talking about her relationship with the guy that raped her, I forgot his name, but hopefully this would make her warm up to me.

"How did y- Actually I'm not going to ask that question" she actually smiled, before a haunted look crossed her face. "His name was Royce, and he was the love of my life, until he raped me" her eyes filled with venom tears. I actually felt bad, which has to be illegal.

"What about you? There has to be a story behind your cold nature" Great opportunity to start bonding.

"This guy, I didn't really like him, but all my friends suggested that I go out with him. After a few months, things got serious, and he wanted to have sex but I wasn't ready, and I backed out at the last minute. He got upset, and left me. I came back to school and he started calling me names in front of my friends, so I beat the shit outta him. Brocken nose and everything – it was _awesome!_ And, like you, his name was Royce" she pulled out a brush and started brushing my hair, but I knew I had warmed up to her. "I guess all Royce's are dickwads, huh?" she let out a giggle, before full on laughing.

"Thank you, Bella. Hopefully we'll be great friends" I smiled. Like, actually smiled for the first time in a very long time…


	6. Chapter 6

**Not my best, but it will do :) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT**

* * *

><p><em>If we can fight together, we must strive together, If we can play together, we must pray together <em>

_If we can plan together, we must stand together, If we can cry together, we must try together _

_We must strive together, if we can fight together,We must pray together, if we can play together _

_We must stand together, if we can plan together, We must try together, if we can cry together _

_The future of man is built on a plan, Of working together whenever we can _

_So "if" must stand so tall, And "must" alone, cannot fall _

_For together, forever we bring, The best, the good of it all_

_-James Weldon Lane_

* * *

><p>I made it to class with 5 seconds to spare. With a few stern words, Mr Banner directed me to my seat. Rosalie had re-done my make-up and covered up the scratches <em>Jessica<em> caused. _I hate that bitch!_

"Eddie!" I could see him cringe from the nickname. It made me so proud. I could see Jessica glaring at me from across the room. I simply put up the middle finger, and waited for Banner to start the lesson. She had mascara covering her cheeks, and her hair looked like something got burnt alive. _God, I'm good._

"Today we'll be starting our work on…" That's all I got before I zoned out. It was the slight nudge Edward gave me that bumped me out of my daydreaming. I hadn't realised he had got all of our stuff until I focused on the table.

"Ladies first, partner?" he gestured to the microscope. _Oh, hell no! Let's see how much I can remember from the books._

"Prophase, anaphase, interphase" he gave me a weird look before checking for himself. He looked shocked before turning to me.

"How did yo-"

"Mr. Banner, we're done" I couldn't blow my cover. _I can't blow my cover!_ The teacher strode over to where we were situated. He looked at the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" he asked. I was pissed, I mean, sure, I'm in a book, but he is such a sexist prick!

"Oh, my god! I answered all of them, _thank you very much_! Sexist prick!" with that, I gathered up my stuff (only a pen) and stormed out of the class room. It took me a minute to realise Eddie wasn't following. I walked back to the class room, and yelled "Hurry your sweet ass Eddie! I haven't got all day!" he came out only a few seconds later.

"You can't just walk out in the middle of class!"

"Aw, boo fricken hoo! Is Eddie gonna cry?" for a split second, he looked like he wanted to kill me. _Awesome!_

"You've got cool contacts" I blurted out, kinda like the books, but more up front. He looked shocked before recovering.

"What?"

"You have yellow eyes, dude! You could be a supernatural creature for all we know" his whole facial structure turned shocked as he stopped.

"Like a werewolf or something" I could faintly hear Emmett's roaring laughter from across the school. Edward's lips twitched, and he kept walking.

"Or, a vampire" I'm sure his eyes were a pitch black by now. His whole body, once again, froze. It was really fun tormenting him - I should do it more often.

"Let's go graffiti some buildings" I took his icy cold hand, and led him off to the arts building. Snow was up to our shins, but we managed. My 'we', I mean Eddie, because he was carrying me for the second time today. We walked into a crowded room. Paints, and spray paints covered the walls.

"What are you guys doing in here?" a small teacher (not as small as Alice) walked up to us. She came up to my chin, with heels on.

"Mr…Banner wanted us to experiment with anaphase in paint?" I didn't get the whole anaphase, interphase crap, so I hoped I sounded convincing.

"Take as much as you need" with that, she walked off. Seriously? We grabbed as much paint as we could carry, and walked over to building 3. I started drawing with red, blue and black paint. After 5 minutes, we walked over to the school parking lot. I got a bright aqua colour and wrote on my back glass window.

"Shaggin Waggin, really?" Edward asked from behind me. Yep, I had written 'Shaggin Waggin' on my automobile. I think it gave it class.

"Yerp, now it's _Jessica's_ turn" my smile probably looked a tad bit evil, but I couldn't give a rats ass. Right now I was only thinking one thing: _Revenge is so sweet._ A few minutes, and a few key scratches later, my masterpiece was finished. I had covered her whole black car in yellow, busted a few windows, and keyed a few of her doors.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" I had totally forgotten Eddie was still with me.

"Don't you want to demolish something? It's really fun" I held out a spray paint can for him. He held it in his hands for a few seconds before smiling slightly. He started walking in the direction to the school. I followed him, like the idiot I was. When I walked inside the warm corridor, I was surprised. Paint covered every locker in sight – I was surprised he could move that fast. Wait, that was a lie.

"This is freaking awesome!" I cheered. I ran around, trying to find him, but had no such luck.

"Eddie! Edwardo! Eddison! Ed! Edmund!" he finally came out of his hiding place: the girls bathroom.

"Do I want to know what you were doing in there?"

"Probably not" and I listened to him. I didn't step foot in the bathrooms for the rest of the day. Ed was a little bit too quiet, if ya know what I mean. Something was bugging him.

"Why do you ruin stuff? Has it got something to do with your family? Issues maybe?" _What the fuck?_

"You wanna know my life story? Get to know me better and I might enlighten you"

"You block people out, why? Has it got something to do with your past?" now, I was pissed. _Who the fuck does he think he is?_

"Oh, so we're playing twenty questions? Okay, here's one for you: what's with the fucking sparkling dude? You look like a fucking fairy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Intense :) AN: If anyone wants me to do a seasonal chapter (Christmas, valentines day, birthday) PM me, or review me and I will dedicate the chapter all to you! As always, read and review :) Until next time...**

**Lifelessvampire 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your reviews :) they made my rather shitty day, into a bearable one, so thank you everyone! I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT REFERANCES**

* * *

><p><em>She of talons, borne from gothic mind– <em>

_Steel of blue her chilly stare, _

_Pitch of black her fetid blood– _

_Whence there came an evil flare_

_To terrorise the weeping kind_

_Befogged in mental mire; to rape_

_The shore with phallic waves –_

_And all for lust, her one desire: _

_Corrupt the sand of innocence_

_Without a case for penitence, _

_Or cause for such as reticence –_

_While coming on her priapismic fire._

_-Mark R Slaughter_

* * *

><p>I decided to skip gym, just in case I went ape at Coach Clapp. Eddie boy really put me in a bad mood, and for that, I was mega pissed. No one – especially a vampire – puts me in that kind of funk. I nearly killed someone on the way home, but the only thing I was thinking about was revenge. <em>Sweet, sweet revenge.<em> I made it home without breaking anything – surprisingly. Charlie wasn't coming home 'til 8, so I didn't worry about him having a go at me for skipping. I locked the door once I was inside, and went to my bedroom. There, all I did was put my music on full blast. _I hate him! I hate him! I want to punch his ugly face in!_

"Bella?" I didn't realise Charlie was home until he opened my door. He was in his police uniform with a 'Chief Swan' name tag on. I looked over at the clock: 4:30.

"Why are you home so early?"

"Noise complaint"

"Ahh" that was all we said. He slowly walked over to the stereo and turned down the music. I had to stifle a laugh.

"So…what's the matter?" he turned his attention to a horrible painting on the wall. It was of a cactus, I think.

"Some mofo got me talkin, you know how much I hate that" a ghost of a smile lit up his face.

"Yeah…so, do you want to talk about it?" I knew he was only doing that to be polite – another reason why he was my favourite book character. _Sigh._

"No, I'll be fine. I'll come down in a minute and make us some dinner – lasagne sound nice?"

"Sounds perfect – meet you down there kiddo" and like that, he was gone. I missed his company. I missed my mum, whether I liked it or not. I missed Rhi, and even Riley. Tears were starting to form in my eyes, but I refused to let them drop. _I can't be weak_. _I need to be strong._ A few minutes later, I walked down the stairs. Once I touched the ground, I zoned out. I remember cooking dinner, and eating with Charlie, but I don't know how or why I ended up in bed early. It was only when I remembered something that kept me fully awake: Edward was supposed to stalk me tonight. Quickly, I grabbed a piece of paper and a sharpie, locked my windows, and stuck the note on the window. _'Fuck Off'_ was written very clearly in big, bold writing. Hopefully, he'll get the message.

That night, I slept like a baby. Not only did I hear Eddie trying to open the window without breaking the thing, but I also hear a few cuss words leave his filthy mouth. _Yeah, look who's making vampires swear._ I got to school rather early, I must say. I nearly died when my truck came to a skidding halt by the parking lot. Even when it was early, nearly everyone was there. I could see Jessica and her now awesome looking car – _note my sarcasm._ Even the Cullen's, and lover boy, was there. They stared at my truck park by the edge of the car park.

"Everyone enjoys a show" I muttered. I picked up my bag that had fallen from the little skid, and hopped out of the car. My leg not only got caught in the gear shift, but I remembered something else that was supposed to happen today: the car accident. Before I could react and sprint, it happened. A van came skidding towards me. You know how Bellsy girl described it going all in fast motion? Yeah, well she's a fucking liar. The van was probably going 5 miles an hour. But, it did catch the attention of some unwanted people – _cough cough, _Edwardo. I could feel his arms wrap around my torso and yank me out of the car. Let me tell you, it hurt like a bitch. My head snapped against something cold, not to mention Eddie was pretty much dry humping me on the ground. He pushed against the van that was now only a metre away from me. Then, he left. I could see a few dents in my car, but that could easily be repaired.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward's voice soothed me a little, until I realised that I was still pissed at him.

"Piss off sparkles" I tried to move from his grasp, but when I tried to move away, a throbbing pain exploded in my head.

"Oh, shit" I groaned. I didn't want to go into the whole 'how did you get over to my shitty vehicle so fast' so I just covered my head and tried to zone out the sound of peoples voices. I could see a crowd of people running towards us: tears dripping down their faces. _Why the fuck were they crying? I was the one in the accident, not them! Whooses. _

"Don't move" someone instructed. _Yes, because the first thing I would do after a car accident would be to move around. Dickheads._

"Get Tyler out of the van!" another person yelled. _Fuck him! He's a pervert! _I tried to move away from Eddie's grasp, but he put a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Just stay put for now" and I did, until the ambulance came. Did I ever mention how afraid I was of hospitals? No? Well, you're in for a real treat. A few teachers moved the vans away from eachother, enough for the stretchers to come in. _Oh fuck no! As long as I live, I am never going into a stretcher!_ I screamed a few profanities at the teachers, students, ambulance workers, Tyler, and mainly at Eddie. I tried to make a run for it, but someone had an iron grip on my waist.

"Piss off rapist!" but they didn't let go. I was dragged onto the stretcher by a few people. I may have kicked a few people in the face just to get away. They tried to put on a neck brace, but I ripped it in half. _Ever tried ripping a neck brace in half? No? Well, its fucking hard!_

"Bella!" it was the sound of Charlies panicked yell that made me go over-load. I started screaming out to him.

"Dad! I'm going to die! They're going to kill me!" he finally reached me, and took my hand. Once we finally hit the road, they knocked me out. The last thing I remember was Charlie asking the ambulance workers what kind of drugs they gave me to start screaming like a crazy-woman…

* * *

><p><strong>Like always, read and review :) any ideas you can PM me, and anyone who wants me to do a special occasional chapter, I will dedicate it to you :D (AN:) everyone who reads and comments, make my life great :) so, the more you review, the sooner I update.**

**Lifelessvampire 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Y'all, hope you like this story :) I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT REFERENCES**

* * *

><p><em>Bite me, vampire, drink my blood, I assure you it tastes good.<em>

_I want to be a vampire too, I want to hunt for blood with you._

_Wander together through the night, And share all blood 'till morning light._

_At daytime I'll lay in your arms, And sleep all day, so nice and warm._

_It will be great, just you and me, Vampires together, wait and see._

_Never be lonely, never blue, _

_Because, my vampire, I love you._

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>All I could see was white.<p>

"Am I in heaven?" I assumed I asked someone. I could hear uneven breathing, then a heavenly laugh. _Ah, Carlise Cullen – we meet at last._

"No, just in the hospital" I finally opened my eyes and met his golden eyes.

"Dr. Cullen, we meet at last" I tried to make my voice sound all 'Dr. Evil-ly', but failed miserably. Although, I did get to hear him chuckle.

"It seems you have a mild concussion, but everything seems to be in place" and then, _Tyler_ appeared.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" _Yeah, I'm sure you are. Pervert._

"Oh, so you're apologising because you tried to kill me? My dad is the chief of police, I can have you behind bars just like-" I clicked my finger. "that" he looked horrified before speed-walking out of the hospital. I turned to look at Dr. Cullen, who looked shocked.

"Sorry 'bout that, so do you need to _check me out?_" before he could reply, Eddie came busting in.

"Bella? Bella!" he ran full at me. I think if it weren't for Carlise stopping him, he would have ran right into me.

"Slow down" I heard Carlise warn. _Ha! He got told off!_

"How are you Bella?"

"Just peachy" a young nurse came in the room, holding X-rays. She pretty much drooled when she saw both Eddie and Carlise. I hissed at her when she gave me a glare.

"Don't hiss" Edward whispered to me.

"Then don't growl" Carlise looked up at me.

"Your X-rays look good," he started. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard" I forgot about my head.

"Nope" I sighed. He placed his cool fingers pressed lightly against my skull. I tried not to wince.

"Tender?"

"Nah" I heard a chuckle, and turned face-to-face to Edwards patronizing smile. _Idiot._ I was about to say some smart-ass reply when Charlie came busting in my room.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

"Who are you?"_ Jesus, I am a genious._ His eyes bugged out slightly, before cracking a smile.

"You are such a moron Bells" _Well, that was something new – but, we're making progress!_

"You know me so well Papa Bear" the Cullen men just shared equally confused stares.

"So, can I go back to school now?"

"I think you should take it easy, Isabella" I turned my glare at Eddie.

"Does _he_ get to go to school" I turned my patronizing glare on Carlise, whilst pointing a finger at Ed.

"Well, someone has to spread the good news that we survived" Edward said smugly. _Oh, how I want to wipe that stupid smile off his ugly face!_

"Actually," Dr. Cullen piped in. "Most of the school seems to be in the waiting area" I made fake barfing gestures.

"They don't even like me! Fine, I'll leave – Dad, you need to cover me" I threw my legs over the bed, but stood up too fast. I staggered, but just as I thought I might die, Carlise caught me.

"Well, hello there" he quickly straightened me up.

"I'll give you Tylenol for the pain" I had no idea what Tylenol was, but it sounded fun.

"But it doesn't hurt" I whined. Charlie chuckled, Ed mumbled, and the doctor smiled.

"Bells, I have to go back into work. I'll be home early, promise" Charlie kissed my head, before leaving me with the Cullen's. _Great, who's going to drive me to school? _As if reading my thoughts, which he couldn't anyway, Edward offered to take me back to school. I huffed, before walking out the door: him following right after me.

"So, how did you get to me in time?" I pressed. He stiffened from the corner of my eye.

"What are you talking about? I was next to you the whole time" he sounded very convincing, but I knew better.

"Yes, you were standing next me, when you pushed the car out of the way. But, before the car swerved, you were nowhere near me" he started shaking, kinda like a werewolf.

"I was next to you the wh-"

"Don't you dare lie to me Edward Mason!" he stopped abruptly, and pushed me against a wall.

"You owe me an explanation" I whispered.

"I saved your life – I don't owe you anything" his voice was filled with such hate, I nearly laughed.

"Edward, I know something that no one else knows. I say you should listen to me before I lose my temper"

"Enlighten me with this little 'secret' of yours"

"You want me to enlighten you? Fine – here it goes, you and your whole 'family' are a supernatural animal. The most dangerous animal on earth – witches" the look on his face, was just hilarious. I would have wet myself with laughter if I wasn't acting right now…

* * *

><p><strong>Nope, she hasn't spilled the beans yet - you'll have to wait a little while longer ;) Read and Review<strong>

**Lifelessvampire 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you really like this chapter, it was fun for me to write it :) I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT REFERENCES**

* * *

><p><em>The cure for embarrassment<em>

_is substitution._

_Strap, don't pluck._

_Baldness makes headlines._

_Use grass. Use less._

_Shorts under your skirt for recess._

_Redo the surfaces of your wrong turns to make_

_taking them smoother in the future._

_-Brenda Shaughnessy_

* * *

><p>The car back to school was uneventful. Eddie didn't say anything – he most likely wasn't breathing either. When we finally arrived, it was noon and half of my classes had already passed. I had considered going home, but I wanted to annoy the crap out of everyone – Eddie being one of them.<p>

"So, thanks for the ride" I offered, before stepping out of the car. It was still snowing, and I could see a storm heading our way.

"You really think I'm a witch?" he asked from behind me. I spun around to meet his gaze, but I ended up spinning too fast and falling on my face. _That fucking hurt!_ I looked up at Ed who had a smug look on his face.

"So now you don't help me? Thanks a heap Cedric" Robert Pattinson plays both characters, may as well have some fun while I'm in this fucked up world.

"I don't know what a Cedric is, but I've told you once: I was right beside you when the van came"

"Whatever helps you 'sleep' at night" I added some air-quotation marks, just for the fun of it.

"Aren't you going to get up? Classes are almost over"

"Nah, I like the view from down hear – if ya know what I mean" I didn't know what I meant, but if he had a dirty mind, hopefully he might imagine something to scar him for the rest of eternity. I saw him shiver – _so Mr. Vampire does have a dirty mind. Who knew?_ He walked over to me, and yanked me off the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you – I'm PMSing right now, so I could rip your head off" he let go of my wrist like it was some dirty disease. _What a pansy._ He pretty much power-walked into the school building, me following him and commenting on how weird he walked.

"Can you shut up for one second?" he screamed at me after I told him he walked like Mickey Mouse on crack.

"Do I annoy you Eddiekins? Do you want to rip my head off? You want to cast a spell on me?" I swear, he was about to hit me before Alice came up to us.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're okay" she wrapped me in a very strong hug. I was scratching her, telling her to let go and let me breathe.

"Yeah, well I had a pretty hot doctor to take care of me" I added a wink at the end. Alice was about to reply when the bell rang.

"FOOD!" I exclaimed, running away from the Cullen 'siblings'. I got to the cafeteria in record time, of course pushing a few nerds out of the way. I ordered 3 cheese burgers, a Caesar salad and a pepsi. Something vibrated in my pocket. A MESSAGE! My first ever message.

_You need to call Renee when you get this, she's a little worried_

_-Dad_

_Who the fuc-Oh, right, my mother._ I chucked my phone back into my pocket, and walked over to the Cullen table.

"Afternoon all" I greeted. Everyone was silent, so I looked up from my plate of goodness. Nearly every single eye was on me, including the teachers. _Did I have something on my face?_ I touched my face for any signs of leftover scraps stuck on my skin. _Nope, I'm clean._

"They're wondering what you're doing here, and not at home" Rose whispered in my ear. I looked up at her golden eyes and smiled. I heard a chair being scrapped across the tiled floor, I looked up and met Puppy's eyes.

"I made this for you" he grinned and handed me a card. It had flowers and a '_Get Well Soon'_ message on it.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out" he pressed. I stared at him a second later, before opening it and reading the message.

_I was scared for your life today,_

_So I wanted to know if you,_

_Isabella Claire Swan,_

_Wanted to go to the prom,_

_With Me_

"My middle name's Marie, you dickwad" I tore up the card, and tossed it at his face. He obviously wasn't expecting that, because he fumbled with apologised and sprinting out of there. People started chuckling, then laughing hysterically. Then, there was a booming laugh that put everyone's to shame – Emmett.

"What did it say?" Alice chirped up. I shook my head, before laughing along with Emmett.

"He just wanted to get some one-on-one action with me, behind the school gymnasium. Naked"

"No…really?" Rosalie sounded as confused as ever. _Poor Blonde._

"That's for me to know, and you to find out" Soon, the bell rang and I was faced with another agonizing lesson with Eddie. I annoyed him, as usual, but this time he took it all in stride. It was actually getting under my skin. After that lesson ended, I walked to the gym where I had to sit out all lesson because of my fucking concussion. Stupid, fucking, hermaphrodite teacher! When I finally got home, I was so relived to be by myself that I started dinner early. When I say started, I mean ordering pizza. I watched a horror movie called 'Orphan' which was amazing, before Charlie got home.

"Hey Bells, have you called your mom yet?" _Ah, and there goes my good mood. _I had to talk to this chick that was apparently my mother, and tell her that I was fine. She wanted me to live in Phoenix again. I told her get fuck off, and then hung up on her. That night, before I went to bed, I stuck up another note on my window.

'Cedric Diggory rocks my world!"

* * *

><p><strong>Little bit of Harry Potter related stuff in there :) So next chapter is my TENTH chapter! I was thinking of doing a funny Valentine'sHalloween/Birthday/Easter chapter, but I need your help on deciding on what one to do. Please, please help me :) And I will be doing dedications the next few chapters to the people who really make my day writing awesome reviews (you know who you are :)) As always - Read and Review :P**

**Lifelessvampire 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY EASTER! I would love to dedicate this chapter to vampchick09 for giving me the idea :) Next special chapter will be Halloween. I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT REFERANCES**

* * *

><p><em>Easter is the gift of HOPE<em>

_Easter is the gift of PEACE_

_Easter is the gift of LOVE_

_Let us rejoice in Him,_

_Who gives them all._

_May God bless you at Easter,_

_And keep you all year through._

_May God give you all the faith it takes,_

_To make your dreams come true._

_May His love and wisdom always help,_

_To guide you on your way._

_May His light shine down upon you now,_

_To bless your Easter Day._

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>Ahh – Easter. The one day where you can eat tonnes of chocolate and get away with it. Sure, you gain stacks of weight, but it's totally worth it. Easter was officially yesterday, but everyone still celebrates it on Monday's! I went shopping on Saturday for a…outfit, I guess you could say. I couldn't put it on until Charlie left for work, otherwise he might have a heart attack. We couldn't have that happen.<p>

"I'm going now Bells, see you around eight" _eeeeppp! I'm soo excited! _I raced into my closet where the corset was hanging at the very back. I couldn't have Charlie being all sneaky and seeing all my clothes. It was a dark blue, with black lining around it. I was planning to wear leather pants with it, to give it a real _sexy _look. Eddie's gonna die when he sees me! Once I put on the corset and pants, I found a pair of 5 inch black strappy heels that I could wear. I also straightened my hair for this special occasion. But, all of it was missing something. _Ah, I know!_ I walked over to my table, and pulled out a little ball of fuff. _A perfect tail!_ And let's not forget the blue ears that match!

"Bella Swan, prepare to go down in history" I walked down to my car, and revved up the engine. I still had the 'Shaggin Waggin' paint stuck to it – thank god. I made it to school with 5 minutes to spare, so most of the school's population was surrounded in the car park. No one noticed my entrance, _dickheads_, until I actually stepped out of the Chevy. All eyes were on me. Boys were looking at me with lust, while girls were looking at me with jealousy.

"Puppy, you have drool on your face" I said to him when I walked past his little, _friends_. Unfortunately, that included of Jessica and Tyler. _Yipee!_

"Looking nice, Swan" Tyler called after me.

"Oh, I know Crowley. Sorry I can't say the same about your face!" His face now had a scar covering ¼ of his head. It may look 'bad-boyish' for some girls, but I just think it's a reminder that he nearly _killed_ _me!_ Now, I'm not saying the whole 'bad boy' look doesn't turn me on – trust me, it does – but he's such a perv.

"You really do make an entrance" Eddie appeared right beside me.

"Nice of you to say, wench" oh yeah, I was still using the whole 'witch' thing on him. Every day it gets more fun, because it gets until his skin.

"You still believe I'm a witch, huh?" his ugly smirk appeared back on his face. _He's so gross!_

"Yes, but remind me not to get on your bad side – I wouldn't want to casting a spell on me"

"Because I would totally do that"

"You so would" before we could get into another fight, the bell rang for first period. _Oh goody, another lesson in English. The teachers gonna perv on me!_

"See ya later, Edmondo" I skipped off to class. Of course, I was late _again._

"Sorry Mr. Mason, I won't let it happen again" I pulled on my puppy look. There was no way he could resist.

"U-Uh, of course Miss Swan. Just take a seat" he was drifting off at the last bit. I would be lying if I said I wasn't close to laughing my ass off. English class went by so slow. Every single males eyes were directed at my chest, including the teacher. When the bell went off, we had only learned fifteen minutes worth of stuff. And even that was mostly mumbled. Next, was government. _Another male teacher, this should be interesting._ I walked ever so slowly to class, being late _again._

"I'm so sorry Mr Jefferson, there was an incident and I had to go…" again, his eyes were trailed to my chest.

"I-It's fine Bella, just take a seat" _This is the best day EVER!_ I made my way over to my table, and bent over slightly. Of course the teacher was looking. _God, I am on a roll today!_ Another enduring lesson later, I was close to falling asleep. All the teacher did was try and help me with my work, even though I was in front of the class work. _Sure, I'm a bitch, but I'm not stupid. _The bell rang for yet another lesson. I was the first person to leave, and the first person to get to Trigonometry. Of course, a male substitute had to fill her place today. _There goes my luck!_ I wasn't expecting today to do a complete 180, but I missed arguing with teachers. _Ah, those were the days._

"Go get a pair of clothes on young woman! You are a disgrace" _Wait a second. _That male teacher, was actually a woman. _Praise the lord!_

"Yeah? Make me" This bitch was really gonna get it. No one calls me a disgrace – ever!

"I will call the principal and he will escort you to his office himself, missy" I was about to yell something else when I realised something. If the principal called Charlie, I will be in deep shit!

"Sure, I'll go down there right now…" I don't think anyone expected me to give up that easily, and it killed me. I stormed out of the classroom and made my way over to the benches outside. Just my luck, it started raining. My mascara was probably dripping by now, but I really couldn't care less.

"Bella, get out of the rain now!" I heard someone yell out to me. I turned in the direction the voice was coming from – Eddie. Of course he was there.

"I'm good here thanks" I called back. I was starting to turn numb, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of me obeying him.

"It wasn't a question" even if he was a vampire, I swear I could see steam come out of his ears. _That can't be right._

"Why don't you come and get me?" I challenged. He was having an internal battle in his mind, I could tell. Finally, he walked out into the rain, and was standing directly in front of me. He was tall, even if I had heels on, he was way taller than me.

"Come and get me" I was about to turn around, but I felt freezing cold hands on my waist, before I was hoisted up, and onto someone's back. He was holding onto my legs, so at least I would fall.

"I will put you down, if you listen to what I say" Tempting. Very tempting – but no!

"Nah, I'm good" he started to walk away.

"HELP ME! I'M BEING DATE-RAPED BY A WITCH! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP" He finally set me down under a roof.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" I had never thought Eddie was the one to swear, but boy was I proud of him!

"Have I ever told you, it's a _huge_ turn-on when you talk dirty to me" I added a wink for good measure. What he did next, shocked me to my core. He _kissed_ me! Not like the little pecks he gave actual Bella in the books, like he was actually making out with me. He had animal passion in him. Now, what I did next I wasn't proud of, but it would have happened sooner or later. I kissed him back. He lifted me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me into a wall rather roughly, but it was a big turn on. Having it all rough and sweaty, getting steamy…_I really need to get a boyfriend._ We pulled apart when the bell rang for fourth period. He dropped me on the ground with a thud.

"Fuck! Do you mind?" he left without saying a word. _Little pussy! Couldn't handle the pressure._ I made my way to Spanish, and like before, the teacher was drooling on me. _Literally!_ I walked in and he wrote me a note, whilst drooling on me. I still hadn't opened the note, scared of what I was going to find. All we did was play Spanish games, and he kept trying to flirt with me. His breathe smelled like onions. When the bell rang for lunch, I was singing 'Hallelujah'. When I walked into the cafeteria I only grabbed a cheeseburger, coke, cupcake, salad and an apple. I wasn't that hungry. I made my way over to the Cullen table, where every set of eyes were on me.

"Have I got something on my face?" I asked. It was Alice who spoke up.

"You've been in a make-out session with someone" she sounded so happy.

"Yeah?" I didn't know I still had bruised lips, but that's what you get when you make-out with a vampire.

"Who? Give me the details" I caught Edward's eye for a second. He had a blank face on._ What a girl!_

"He's not that hot, really a nobody"

"Who is he?" this time it was Rosalie who asked. She seemed just as excited as Alice.

"What's his name?" I mumbled out loud.

"Ben"

"Eric"

"Tyler"

"Mike! It's Mike isn't it? Yeah, it's Mike, wait, is it?"

"No, it's not Mike. It's not part of that group" I pointed over to Puppy's table, where he was staring at me.

"Jake?"

"George?"

"Andrew?"

"Dylan?" Now they were just throwing around names.

"You know what, I'm not going to say" the girls pulled off an excellent puppy face, but I was indestructible, and didn't even budge. Before they could complain, the bell rang._ What is up with my luck today?_ I made my way over to Biology, Eddie by my side.

"Thank you, for not telling them. I'd rather them not know" Okay, I'm not going to lie – that hurt.

"Are you ashamed of me, or am I not good enough for the sparkly wizard?" before he could respond, I took off. I got to Biology class before anyone else could – a new record for me. Mr Banner let me in without a second glance. He knew not to get on my bad side, especially not today. Class went by smoothly, only because Ed didn't make any moves. The only thing bothering me was the fact that he could look away from me.

"Stop staring at what you can't have" I turned my full focus on him. He looked taken aback by my attitude.

"Sorry"

"Don't apologise if you don't mean it"

"But I do mean it"

"No, you don't" after that we didn't say a single work to each other. He was the first person to leave this time, and I couldn't have been happier. Now, I had gym with the tranny. _Yay! Note my sarcasm._ I'm going to skip the boring details, so I'll just say this. I pissed her off so bad this time that I'm getting transferred into another period six class – history. I was supposed to start that tomorrow. Charlie had to come and pick me up, which was really awkward. He told me to drive home straight away in the truck to have a serious talk. I drive home in silence. No radio. No soul. He was there before I was. I walked into the cottage-like place, and waited for the shouting.

"I'm disappointed Bells" that was enough to make me cry. I wasn't crying because he was disappointed, or that I pissed off a teacher – because those things were awesome. I was crying because I missed my old life. With Rhi, Riley, and even my mom. I missed how I beat up people at least twice a day, and how I could stay out all night and mother dearest wouldn't care. I was crying, because no one cared about me. Depressing, I know, but I've bottled it up for so long now, and it sucked! Charlie had to go back into work, so I was home alone. I made myself a hot chocolate and put on my all time favourite movie – Orphan. It always cheered me up, no matter what situation. At approximately 6:30, someone came knocking on the door. I opened, and was startled to see Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. I was not in a good mood.

"I came to apologise" and just like before, he kissed me. Except this time, I pushed him back.

"You fucking come near me again, and I will cut off your balls with a spork!"

* * *

><p><strong>Charlotte got some control! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Read &amp; Review :D Remember that I am handing out dedications in my chapters now. Love you longtime<strong>

**Lifelessvampie 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's long, but I'm having some issues with boy stuff :( I know - how clique. Hope you LOVE this chapter, and I will upload ASAP. I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT REFERENCES**

* * *

><p>'<em>Too much of a good thing may be bad'<em>

_As the old cliche' goes_

_So always do things in moderation_

_Just like The Lord of Heaven knows_

_The blessings of God are great_

_As anyone can clearly see_

_And when done in moderation_

_We all can live quite free_

_That's the common sense He gave us_

_Each and every one_

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>The day after the Easter fiasco was…<em>weird. <em>The day started off easy – Charlie saying that he wanted me to get a job. I was fine with that, in fact, I was going to get a job even if he banned me from it. I liked to work, and for all those sickos, I mean being paid money for selling stuff.

"I'll be home at 6 tonight" Charlie called from the front door. I was not in the mood to do anything. Eddie didn't leave until midnight, begging for me to forgive him. I didn't accept, so he kept bugging me. When Charlie came home, he offered Edward some food, which he denied. I pretty much force fed him, and god was it funny! He nearly threw up when I set down the plate of lasagne. I put up a new note on the window when he left. 'Harry's A Better Wizard Than You'll Ever Be'. I wouldn't be surprised if he's never heard of Harry Potter, which is an insult to me.

The ride to school was normal: I had my music on full blast, and I was singing at the top of my lungs. When I arrived at school, everyone had their attention on me. _Better than yesterday._ I hoped out of the car and walked quietly to school. The Cullens' were watching me like hawks. Everyone was watching my every move, it was awkward, even for me. A belittle ball of flour went straight past my head. _Did someone seriously throw a flour ball at me?_ I refused to turn around, but I did stop in my tracks. Whoever did that, is going to _pay._ I started walking again, and made it to my locker. People had graffitied my locker. 'Slut' and 'Whore' were covering it. You know what the funny thing was, it was Jessica's handwriting. There was no way she did it alone though. I walked to my first period with everyone's eyes still on me. All the teachers gave me curious looks as I was the first person there all day.

I couldn't process anything all day. I was like a robot, kind of like how Bella was when Eddie boy left her. _I hate that prick._ Finally, it was lunch. I didn't want to sit with the Cullens' today, it would be way too awkward. I must have looked like a freak just walking around the cafeteria, all alone. I observed everything in my way. Cheerleaders, jocks, emos, a girl with black hair and grey eyes, ner- Wait! I looked back at the creepy looking girl. She had a smirk on her face. Her clothing was disgusting. She was the girl who brought me into the fucking freak show world!

"Hey you" I yelled. She started walking out of the cafeteria. _Oh no she ain't!_

"Fucking witch! Get back here" I screamed after her. I raced out of the cafeteria in a flash. I could see her retreating figure down the hall.

"Stupid bitch! Come back here!" Finally, I caught up to her. She looked the same when I last saw her.

"Having fun?" she questioned with a stupid smirk on her face.

"No, I'm not having fun. This stupid world is a fucking mess, and there is no way that I would ever go out with Edward! He is a fucking jackass"

"But you two are soulmates in this world. If you aren't together, then Jacob Black will be forever alone, and so will you" her face turned serious. "The only way to get back to your world, is to do as the books say: get heartbroken, love triangle, get married, have a kid, and you're done. Do you want to see Rhi and Riley again?" _is she threatening me?_

"Can I still have an attitude? Cause Bella Fucking Swan is a prissy wanker"

"Sure, whatever, but make sure Edward pops the question, and gets you knocked up" Who knew a creepy girl could crack a joke?

"Okay, fine. But as soon as I have the baby, I go back to my world, and never return"

"That's the deal. Oh, and there might be a surprise for you when you get back to your old world"

"There is no old world, only my world" she laughed before disappearing. _Where the fuck did she go?_ Okay, the only way back home, is to make Eddie love me and get him to pop the question and shove out a baby. I walked back into the cafeteria. I was expecting everyone to turn my way, but they were just talking to their friends. I made my way over to the Cullens' table.

"Vas up home bre?" the turned their attention to me.

"Nothing much, just discussing a trip to Paris to get this new outfit" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie looked equally excited.

"Nice, can you get me these new Monolo Blahnik's? They're just amazing, and I'll pay you"

"Why don't you come with us?" Rosalie asked. It was probably the nicest tone I've ever heard her use.

"Can't: I'm grounded, and I need to get a job"

"Where are you going to work at?" Edward asked.

"Dunno yet, maybe a strip club" everyone at the table was dead silent. "I'm kidding"

Emmett burst into a fit of giggles. It was amusing to watch a huge guy, giggling. Soon, everyone was joining in, including Eddie.

"My parents are hiring Bella, if you wanted to work with me" I didn't even notice Puppy behind me, but when he started talking, I nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Holy Shit Puppy!" I pressed a hand to my chest. My heart was hammering against my ribcage. If I had heart problems, I definately would've had a heart attack.

"Sorry…what do you say?"

"I say: Fuck off! I don't need your charity"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I'd love to know :D<strong>

**Lifelessvampire 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you like this chapter, I worked during piles of homework, so sorry if it's a bit slack :) I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT REFERANCES.**

* * *

><p><em>Identity is not what I promise others<em>

_Identity is what I do when I am alone_

_Identity is what I think of others_

_Knowing all the hatred they've shown_

_Identity is what every wound reminds me_

_Identity is what I learn and what I pass by_

_Identity is what I see in the mirror_

_After giving my best try_

_Identity is what I make out of my given chance_

_Identity is what I accept and what I deny_

_No one else has control over me_

_Life is about me, and what I identify_

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>"So, Eddie"<p>

"Edward" he corrected sharpy.

"Right, so anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me" Ah, poor Jessica – thinks she has a chance. Eddie looked over my way, as a sign for help. _No way – the prick deserves it._ Oh, how I wished he could read my mind right now. Sure, it was my fault that Jessica was asking him, but he gave out my number for all of the male population.

_**Flashback**_

"_Give me my tato-tots back fucking fairy!" he just laughed at my struggle to reach the hard snacks above my head._

"_You don't even eat them" he pointed out. _Well, dah.

"_So? What do you think I use for ammo?" _

"_Wait, were you the one throwing tato-tots on my head today?" I got really bored – sue me. I chuckled, before reaching for the snacks again. This time, I got them._

"_Maybe next time you'll be fit for my awesomeness Edmund" _

"_It's Edward"_

"_Whatever" I walked off without a goodbye – not that he deserved it anyway._

"_You'll pay for this Swan!" he called out after me._

_**End Flashback**_

He made cards with my number on it during his sixth period: Spanish. I didn't even get to sleep til three in the morning because some jackass's decided to call me and ask to take me to prom. I think I have to change my number now. So, this morning I told Jessica his number, and told her he is absolutely in love with her. _Payback is a super bitch._

"Bella? Bella! Isabella!" Eddie was waving his hands in front of my face.

"What?"

"You zoned out _again_" It's no lie that I pay no attention to what happens in the world. Hawaii could have a volcano eruption, and I wouldn't know about it for months.

"It's not 'zoning out' perse – more on the 'life sucks' state of mind"

"That is probably the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say" he stated, awestruck. I was quite offended.

"Yeah? Well you're a douche that sparkles" After all the times that I've used 'sparkles' against him, he hasn't confronted me about it._ Strange vampire – well, more strange than usual._ We walked into Mr Banner's Biology class in silence. Mike was there, waiting by my table.

"Sit Puppy" I instructed. What surprised me, was that he actually did sit down – in Edwards seat.

"Bella, I just want to know something" I was directly opposite him, not sitting down. Edward looked a little lost, so he just sat by me.

"Shoot" I persisted.

"When were you planning on asking me to the prom?" I nearly choked on my saliva. I was trying to hold back my tears of laughter._ I know: I'm harsh, but I had to break it to him somehow._

"Puppy, I think you should ask Jessi-"

"But, I want you to go with me" he even pouted to me. I could hear Edward silently laughing._ Sneaky bugger!_

"I'm not going to the prom in general Newton, so get it out of your thick skull" my voice was shockingly sweet, like the eye of the storm. "Now get out of Eddie's seat!" he ran off without a second glace.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be that harsh Swann, I give you credit" Edward finally decided to speak up.

"Hush you" I tried to smack him upside the head, but he dodged just in time. Mr Banner started handing out sheets._ Oh no!_

"Class, today we have a test. As soon as you get your sheet, you may start" _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This cannot be happening._ Charlie made a deal with me that if I got an A on a test, he would drop the grounded act on me. Let me tell you something: Charlies house is so _boring! _I didn't realise I had been staring at the paper for half the lesson now. Time to accept fate and lose this battle. Before I even touched the sheet, Edward had it in his hands and started writing in all of the answers. I was in too much shock to do anything. The bell rang just as Edward handed in both of our answer sheets.

"You better make me get an A!" I whisper/yelled at him when we walked past the teacher.

"I think you'll be getting a little higher than an A" I was so close to hugging him, but I refrained myself. Now, I had History with Jasper. Yes, you heard me right. When they moved my sixth period class to history, they made me and Jasper have classes together. So far, things were a little awkward, but hopefully I can break through that shell.

"Hello Jasper, how are you this disgusting day?" he barely lifted his head when he answered my question.

"Just fine Bella" he was in deep thought. I looked over his shoulder, and spotted a Civil War book. _Bingo._

"You're really good at all this Civil War stuff, aren't you?" this time, his head snapped up in my direction.

"I guess I know a few things" he muttered. He turned back to his book, while I took my reserved seat next to him. Nobody wanted to sit next to a 'Cullen' in this class, so I volunteered.

"I bet you know a lot" I pushed.

"Something like that" I barely saw the small smile on his face. He turned to move a page, but the sleeve of his jacket rode up and exposed the scars on his arm. He quickly covered it again.

"You know, I like to think scars are from a battle of some sort" Even if he wasn't looking at me, I knew he was listening. "Battle scars" I went on. That whole class time, he told me about the Civil War. I guess I'm not the only one with an identity…

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper and Charlotte are going to be great friends :D As always, read and review (I'd really apreaciate feedback) and I'll try upload as soon as I can.<strong>

**Lifelessvampire 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahhh thank god it's Saturday, right? Now, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded sooner, but I've been so busy. When I say busy, I mean I want to kill my ex! Here's a word of advice, don't go out with an emo. It will really bite you in the ass. I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES!**

* * *

><p><em>Murder me <em>

_Murder with your love_

_Murder me with your lies_

_You commit murder when I look in your eyes _

_You tell me over and over you love me why can't we just live our lives _

_Murder commits suicide_

_Kill or be killed_

_No choice but to murder_

_Love is murder in the making _

_When you tell a person you love them its murder in the 3rd degree with a guilty plea _

_25 years to life with no college degrees No chance you'll ever be paroled_

_Murder _

_Murder Me_

_-Unknown_

I could see the multi-coloured flyers from a mile away. Everyone had swarmed around them, like a beehive. I didn't get what the whole fuss was about, it was just _prom._ I nearly vomit when I say the name. We all know what goes down at prom: people get drunk, high, get knocked up, and it will be a huge mistake. But no one listens to the warnings, no, they ignore them and go without any protection. I would have bullied Eddie into going with Jessica – out of pure enjoyment – but he, and the rest of his 'family', weren't here today. The sun was shining, the birds were calling, and you could hear the faint sounds of animals attacking one another. Or it could be Emmett, I'm going to say it's Emmett.

"Hey Bella, who are you going with to prom?" Angela had crept up behind me. As you can imagine, I nearly attacked the poor girl.

"I can't go – breaking my leg that day" no lie, it was actually scheduled on my calendar. It was written down as 'attacked by rabies vampire called James', I thought it was fitting, and Charlie never goes in my room, so he'll never question it. I spend the whole day fending for myself without the protection of six vampires. Boys were surrounding me, and asking who I had asked to the prom. I made up a few good ones, like 'Dracula', 'Robert' and my personal favourite, 'Cedric'. But, the word didn't spread, so more people asked me. Biology was no fun either – Puppy had to sit next to me, and that was just pure torture. He went on about how Jessica asked him to the prom, but how he wanted that 'special girl' to ask him.

"Fuck off Puppy" I packed up my stuff, and decided to ditch the rest of the day. Thanks to Eddie, I got an A+ on my test, so my dad is letting me ditch only three days this semester. This, was my first one, and I was very happy. I decided I wanted to go to the Cullen's place, even when I didn't know where I was going. _Can't be that hard – it's in the fucking forest._ I walked over to my beat up Chevy – which still had a huge bump in it, thanks to Tyler. _I hate his guts, more than Eddie._ I pulled out of the parking lot, and drove around town, finding no indication of what route to take. Finally, I found the smallest entry way in the forest, and followed up the path. It didn't take too long to find the huge estate, only five minutes. Bella described it as a cottage, but this was no cottage – it was a fucking modern four-storied mansion. _Geez, I hate her so much right now._ I got out of the Chevy, and knocked on the glass door. Carlisle opened the door, looking shocked to find me hear.

"Oh, hello Bella, what brings you hear? Is everything alright?" ah, trust the god to care for me.

"I was just wondering if the kiddies were here to play with, since they're not at school and all" Carlisle looked over his head.

"Please, come in" he side-stepped so I could pass him. It was only then that I realised he was standing in the shadows.

"Eddie! Alice! Emmett! Rosie! Jasper! Come on out" I screaming to nothing in particular. I could feel Carlisle tense up as I was scream, cause you know, vampire hearing and all. It was Alice who decided to grace me with her presence.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" just like Carlisle, she stayed in the shadows.

"Alice, don't be so rude" a beautiful looking woman with caramel hair stepped down the stairs, right next to Alice. "Hello dear, I am Esme Cullen" she took out her hand for a shake. I pulled my hand out from the jeans pocket, and slipped it into her cold hand. She yanked me to her, and embraced me like a mother would. It was uncomfortable at first, but I soon warmed up to her touch. I pulled away too soon, and addressed the three vampires in front of me.

"I have come here with important information" my voice was serious – it was scary. I was never this serious, even when I was telling my teacher my dog ate my homework, which was true. _Fucking bitch,_ she gave me a detention for not handing it in, and for lying. Soon, everyone was surrounded in front of me, in the shadows of course.

"What do you need to tell us, Bella?" Rose asked me. She was surprisingly nice, only a tad bitter.

"For starters, Eddie - you need to get me a new number, cause I'm not getting any sleep" Esme shot a glare at Edward. "Secondly, I know you're all vampires" everything was silent. No one, apart from me, was breathing. No one was moving. It was kind of creepy, in a sort of way. Jasper was the first one to break out of it.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, 'what are you talking about?'. I know what you are"

"Prove it" Rosalie's bitchy side was back. She wanted me to prove it? Was she crazy? How the fuck was I supposed to do that?

"Well, let us see – you all have the same coloured eyes, you are all deathly pale, you're all gorgeous, you talk like you're from a different century, and you don't sleep"

"How do you know we don't sleep?" Eddie's voice spoke up.

"Dude, you and I both have Mr Banner, and you never even blink when he's going on about the human body. I'm asleep within five minutes" it's true, I had fallen asleep many times in his class, and many others.

"Anything else?" Rosalie urged.

"Do you want me to cut myself, cause I will" at that, everyone jumped up and shook their hands at me, like I was a ferrel bear or something.

"Fine! Fine, we are vampires" Carlisle spoke up. "Aren't you scared, though?"

"I'm only scared of him" I pointed to Jasper. We all knew he was going to try and kill me next book, and I was not looking forward to it. Jasper looked offended, before nodding in acceptance.

"How long have you known? Have you told anyone?" Alice asked. She looked frustrated, probably trying to find out why she couldn't see this coming.

"I've known since I set eyes on all of you, especially you Eddie. And, I'm not stupid enough to tell people Alice, shit, I'm offended" everyone was looking at me as I spoke.

"I know everything, about everyone"

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHH...yes, she has finally told them the knows :D I have got 73! reviews so far, and I am making a propisition for all of you readers. If I can reach 100 reviews by my next update, I will write a 10,000 word chapter :O so, SPREAD THE WORD!<strong>

**Lifelessvampire 3**

**P.S. thank you for everyone writing amazing reviews so far, the make my day and I've now always got a smile on my face :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**TAA DAA! I know it isn't the 10,000 words you're looking for :( but as soon as you guys reach 100 (:O) I will post it up, and be SO HAPPY! I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT REFERENCES.**

* * *

><p><em>Self respect is self love<em>

_Self respect provoke love for others_

_Self respect is GOD respect_

_Self respect is self nourishing_

_Self respect is self control_

_Respect and love_

_Respect and praise_

_Respect and join _

_Respect and rejoice _

_Respect and celebrate_

_Respect and enjoy_

_For the love of god is respect._

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>After four hours of the Cullen's drilling me (not in that way you sick people, but I like the way you think) they finally let me go home. My Chevy was still there, so at least I didn't ride with Edwardo or something.<p>

"Have a safe ride home. Please try not to get into any accidents" Eddie's voice called out to me from the entrance.

"Damn! I was planning to crash into someone's car tonight" my voice was laced with sarcasm. "Oh, well" I hoped into my now favourite car in the world, and revved up the engine. I did a quick U-turn, before going down the path I came. Can you believe that before coming in this freaky world, I couldn't drive? Now, I was like a fucking pro. _Whoops, squirrel._ I was in my own little world, so when something landed in the back of my truck, I screamed like one of those girls about to get murdered in horror movies. I looked back, and saw Emmett smiling mischievously at me.

"Fucking hell Emmett! You almost gave me a fucking heart-attack!" he barked out one of this famous laughs. One that, if a human was standing close, would blow out their eardrum. He climbed into the passenger seat – still laughing. I glared at him until he had finished. He turned his head in my direction, and quietened down completely. _Was the big, bad Emmett, scared of me? Oh god, this is great!_

I kept driving until we got to the edge of Forks. He broke the silence before I could, which was surprising.

"Edward really likes you…" _Please tell me he's not having the sex talk with me!_

"Yeah…"

"I just think you should give him a chance. He's been single for nearly 100 years, and had to watch Rose find me and be all lovey-dovey, then Alice and Jasper come into the picture. It can't be easy" Did Emmett seriously sound sincere?

"But I like beating him up every day" Emmett laughed again, only quieter.

"He lets you do that stuff. He feels that is the only connection with you too"

"He only lets me steal his lunch money, which he doesn't need, cause he's a sparkly mofo" This time, Emmett didn't hold back on the laughter. People were giving us weird looks, not that I wasn't used to it. After he had calmed down, we were only five minutes away from my house.

"He does like y-"

"Is Eddie a virgin?" I've wanted to do this for so long now, it's not even fair.

"Yeah…" I started laughing hysterically; Emmett had to start driving for me. I had tears falling down my face.

"What's so funny?" I could detect a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Edward is a 107 year old virgin" this time, both of us laughed. I had to pull over in fear of crashing into one of Fork's huge ass trees – and it wasn't like Emmett could save me either. I kept driving after I had my laughing fit. Emmett on the other hand, was still laughing like there was no tomorrow. I pulled into the drive-way, and was surprised to not see Charlies car parked near the garage.

"Okay Dracula, time to get out of my car and run home" Emmett was still laughing heavily, but did as I said. He got out of the car, leaving the door open in the process, and ran in the direction we came in. I could still hear him after five seconds had passed. I closed both doors, before walking inside the freezing cold house. I turned on the heating, and started to make dinner: hamburgers. I had just finished plating everything, when he stomped inside. I hadn't realised it was snowing until he pushed the layer of snow off his jacket.

"Impeccable timing Papa Swan" he turned in my direction, and smiled at the hamburgers in my hand.

"Sorry I'm late Bells, but there have been a few murders lately, heading in our direction" _James, Victoria and Laurent._

"That's no good – hamburger?" I offered him a plate, hoping he would drop the subject. Luckily, his hunger dropped the subject. I ate with him, taking my time not like him. He was sculling it down without even taking bites. Luckily I made a few extra. Once I was finished, I washed my plate and kissed Charlie's head before grabbing the newspaper and headed up to my room. The headline was 'Murder's coming to Forks', can't people make up something more excited? That sounded so bland. I pulled out my phone, and found the number I was looking for. I pressed dial, and waited for them to pick up.

"Bella?"

"Hey sparkles, sorry if I woke you, oh wait" I heard his musical laughter from across the phone line. He was telling someone to go away, and out of his room.

"Sorry about that, why did you call me? Do you want me to come around?"

"Nah, but have you seen the headlines for the paper?" he sighed.

"Yes, and we think it might be vampires" _I know who it is, I know who it is!_ I sang in my head.

"Same, well, just though I'd tell you so you can work on it or something. I'm not really sure what you vampires do" he laughed again.

"Okay, well I have to go Eddie – my beauty sleep is calling me" he wished me a goodnights sleep, before I hung up. I moved over to the jobs section of the magazine. There was one of a receptionist for a dinner, a job selling books. _Yuck!_ Finally, I came across something. A highly paid worked for 'Snips and Snaps'. _Where the hell had I heard that name from?_ I looked around me room, and found a black bag with Snips and Snaps logo. on it. It was the shop I went to to get Vampire shit! _Bingo!_ I pulled out my laptop, and started writing up my resume.

_Name:_ Bella Swan

_Age:_ Umm, 17?

_Qualities:_ I can hold my breathe under water for 3 minutes.

There, that should be enough. I printed out a few of them, before looking up their website. When I went to bed, it was around midnight. I quickly wrote another note on my window, before going downstairs to see if Charlie fell asleep again. He was on the couch, fast asleep, watching a re-run of the football. I poked his side, before pulling his arm around my shoulder, and lifting him up. He was awake by this stage, so he walked along with me. I pushed open his bedroom door, and pulled him on his bed. I looked around his wall. His walls were plain, but there were photographs around the room. It was of him, a woman, and a baby girl. Renee and 'me'. I closed the door, before going into my room, and fell asleep thinking of Edward, and jobs…

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it? Good? Bad? Absolutely Terrible? Well, I can handle it, and I'd really appreciate your honest opinions. The 100 review thing is still on, and thank you all so much for your feedback 3<strong>

**Lifelessvampire :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's not as great as the others :( I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

><p><em>A tortuous path of neurons arced a call: 'Awake! '<em>

_I did; in rising, peering, stretching, bearing, _

_Pained anticipation saw it all: _

_Foretold, another filthy day._

_I drew the drape: diluvian lay the ground_

_Beneath a lazy leaden cloud – apissing out_

_The puddles; irksome on the roof – _

_The drumming drops of bitter glee _

_Were hounding out a hapless me –_

_Reinforcing doubt that I am sound._

_-Mark R. Slaughter_

* * *

><p>I pulled up at the front of the store. I had my resume in my hand, and my keys in the other. I stepped out of my Chevy in 5 inch heels that made me look around 6'1. It was only morning, but Snips and Snaps was a very popular shop that had people waiting outside. I walked inside the dark room, and waited for the manager to come out.<p>

"Hello, I'm Kelly – the manager – how can I help you?" she had a southern accent, kinda like Jasper.

"I'm Bella Swan, I called yesterday…"

"Ah, yes. I'll have to ask you a few question s and look over your resume, but other than that, you've got a job" _Already?_ She'd only looked at me and told me I had a job. She led me into the back room - where everyone had their lunch breaks apparently – and offered me a seat. She asked me questions, and I answered them honestly – well, as honest as I should be. I couldn't exactly tell her that this is a parallel universe where my paedophile vampire boyfriend leaves me then knocks me up.

"Alright, we're all set. I'll just introduce you to some of my colleagues, and you'll come to work after school on Monday" she walked through the door we came through before, and led me out the front of the store.

"Mike, get over here" she called to a goth boy re-arranging the shirt's section. He turned his head in our direction, and smiled.

"Howdy" he greeted us. His voice was high pitched, and his teeth were white and dead straight. _He's definately gay._ I mean, don't get me wrong, I _love_ gay people. They're my favourite kind of people.

"This is Bella, she'll be working with us" he turned his gaze on me, and I was struck with his crimson eyes. _This can't be good._ I hadn't realised Kelly left until I heard her from the back room. _Great, I'm stuck with another fucking vampire!_

"I like you're eyes" I offered. Maybe if I was nice to him, he'd decide to skip eating me.

"Thanks – they're coloured contacts, if you haven't already guessed" _Maybe not?_ We talked a little bit more, well, he did. About his boyfriend and how it's their one year anniversary coming up. He stopped talking when we heard a commotion from outside.

"Get your fucking lazy ass back here!" a rough voice yelled. I looked through the window and saw a guy wearing too much leather, and a small petite woman cowering away from him. She mumbled something, which must have set him off, because he started yelling again.

"Don't you fucking talk back to me you useless slut!" By now, I was outside watching the drama go down. The girl was beautiful – not as beautiful as a vampire, but rather close. She had light brown hair that went down her back in curls, and electric blue eyes. She looked up at me – alarm in her eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" I had his attention now. I had to choose my words carefully. _Fuck that._

"I want you're fat ass out of here, but that's not going to happened, so I'm just going to say this: you touch her, and you will have me to deal with" He must have been four feet bigger than me, with the heels on. He grabbed the poor girl from the waist, and pulled her roughly towards him. _That does it!_

"What are you gonna do now princess?" _Princess? PRINCESS? Oh, shit is gonna go down tonight!_ I stalked my way over to him, like he was my prey. Finally I reached him. His eyes were crazy looking, like he was from jail or something. I pulled the first move – kneeing him in the crotch. He doubled over, and let go of the girl. I pulled her arm towards myself, and told her to get inside. The man straightened up and pulled his fist on me. I dodged just in time, and kicked his legs from under him. _Thank god Emmett taught me all his moves._ The guy was winded on the ground. I pulled my foot on his neck, and pressed down, _hard._

"Now listen to me dickhead, cause I'm only saying this once, you ever go near than girl, and you will pay. I know people, who owe me a few favours, that could kill you slowly, and painfully. In fact, you ever touch a girl like that again, and I will kill you myself" Venom was dripping from my voice. I did know people who owed me favours, but that was in my real life, not twilight land. I pulled my foot away, and started walking towards my new workplace, where almost everyone was staring at the scene.

"Crazy bitch" I faintly heard him call. I stopped in my tracks, and turned towards him. He was now standing up, all tall and mighty. I walked over to him, for the last time that day, and punched him square in his jaw. I didn't hurt that much, as I had punch Eddie and Emmett so many times before, it didn't hurt anymore. He fell on the concrete with a thud – knocked out. Once again, I made my way towards the store. Kelly had a smile on her face.

"I've wanted to do that for so long now" _I guess I'm not fired then?_ The girl who must have been his girlfriend launched herself into my arms and cried.

* * *

><p>When I got home, Eddie was talking to Charlie about something.<p>

"Hey kiddo, how did the interview go?" Charlie asked when I pulled out a spare slice of left over lasagne. It was now lunch, but I was so tired.

"Good, I've got a job" Eddie had his attention focused on my hands.

"You're hurt" he observed, walking closer to my bloody and bruised knuckles.

"Eh, yeah, it was self-defence" Charlie also had a look at my hands, before pulling out the first aid kit.

"What happened?" Charlies voice was a growl, something I've only heard when he found out one of his junior officers were drunk on a job.

"I beat the shit outta a bikie who disrespects woman" Charlie surprised both me and Ed with what he said next.

"What a shit head"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you expect that? :O Hopefully if there are 100 reviews by next chapter, I will make the 10,000 chapter all for you :D Thank you so much for everyones great feedback, you really do make my day.<strong>

**Lifelessvampire 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**10,030 WORDS! WOOOOOOOOOW. I hope you love this chapter, and I would love everyone's feedback :D I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

><p><em>My Brother is there one who helps me up when i have fallen. <em>

_My brother is the one who is always saying 'no he can't be your boyfriend'._

_My brother is the one who sticks up for me._

_My brother is the first one to fight for me._

_My brother the one I love with all my heart._

_My brother the strong one._

_My brother is my everything_

_-Breeanna Mcelmurry_

* * *

><p>"I'm human-sitting!"<p>

"No! I'm human-sitting!" I've been in the middle of this for three hours now. Edward, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle and Rose were going to Alaska to hunt down a few mountain lions. Alice and Emmett were volunteering to 'human-sit' me while they were gone. Edward was hesitant about the both of them taking care of me, but that was nothing compared to me. Emmett would most likely play football, with me being the ball, and Alice would take me to Paris or something for the 'latest trends'. Both of those weren't really jumping out at me.

"Fine! Bella gets to close" I was zoning in and out of their debate of who should baby sit me. When they turned their attention on me, I knew I was going to regret choosing only one of them. They were scary when they were angry, and it doesn't help that they're vampires who have killed multiple people before. _I'm screwed._

"Maybe you should ask Edmund. He would choose someone in a second"

"No way! He's still holding a grudge on me!" Emmett exclaimed. I remember that: Emmett was playing in Edward's room, and broke his Beethoven golden collection. Apparently it took Edward a few hundred thousand to buy it off the seller. When Edward found out, he went ballistic – it was quite funny, in a positive way. He threw stuff around the room, and went missing for a week to cool off. When he came back, he hardly looked at Emmett and broke his new X-Box 360.

"Are you kidding me? He's still mad at me from four years ago!" Alice screamed in her high pitched voice. Apparently Alice was so mad at Edward that she ripped off his arm and hid it for a week. She was only pissed cause Eddie burned her favourite shirt.

"I choose me" Eddie decided to pipe up from next to me. He was watching a documentary on the paranormal state.

"Oh no you don't! You haven't fed in a week" Esme scolded from the kitchen, where she was planning my eating schedule and the dishes. She was right: his eyes were a dark black.

"I still think I should go" Alice informed everyone. Before she could back up her idea, Rosalie walked in.

"Alice, let the poor girl decide" _Oh, fucking hell!_ I so didn't need this.

"Choose Emmett! Choose Emmett!" Emmett was jumping in his seat as he yelled.

"No, choose Alice – the one with style!" They kept yelling out similar sentences to that. Before I could stop then, Alice stopped and looked blank. _A fucking vision! This is just what I need – note my sarcasm._

"Rosalie! Paris is planning their annual black and white party, and we need to get there ASAP!" Alice left to pack before I even blinked. Rosalie was shuffling around too, packing a huge suitcase. In ten minutes, they were gone. Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were saying their goodbyes. Esme and Carlisle were in a serious talk with Emmett – probably about my safety – and Jasper and Eddie were near me.

"If he tries to do anything, like set stuff on fire, just call me and I'll be as fast as I can" Eddie was going through a list of things to do and don't, it was especially long since Emmett was taking care of me. I didn't even know why they were so worried, the trip only takes two days! _Two days of Emmett, sweet jesus, I'm never gonna make it out alive!_ I better make my will now.

"If he goes in my room, just warn him that I will track him down, and kill him" Jasper's voice was anything but nice, like I was his victim.

"Ey Ey, cadet!" I even saluted him, which he was not pleased about. The sane Cullen's left shortly after, with Esme kissing my forehead and Carlisle squeezing my shoulder for comfort. Once they set off on their long run, it was only me and Emmett.

"This is going to be a great two days!" he exclaimed like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"This is gonna be a long two days" I doubt Emmett heard me, as he was rambling on about the things we could do. I think I heard bob-sledding in there, but he was talking too fast for me to hear properly. He put his bulky arm on my shoulder, and led me inside.

"What do you want to do first, kiddo?" Okay, now he sounded like Charlie. _Weird._

"Uh, nothing?" it came out more as a question than an answer. He laughed in his really loud voice.

"X-Box it is then" he pulled out two wireless controllers, and put in a disc. We waited for it to scan, then he proceeded to press a few buttons.

"Call of duty, really?" The Call Of Duty webpage showed up on the screen. Emmett handed me a pair of headphones, and pressed a few more buttons.

"Okay, so the aim of the game s to kill the enemy, think you can do that?" _I'm not that retarded!_ I've played C.O.D. before, when I was in my normal land. I beat Riley and Rhi so many times, and Riley was unstoppable.

"Okay, but what happens if I kill you?" Let's play dumb for now, and hopefully he'll get so pissed off he'll join Edward and the rest of the gang.

"You won't, trust me" and like that, we started. At first, I made it look like I wasn't getting it, so Emmett had to help me out, but then I started getting good. Like, _really _good. I killed the enemy side in ten minutes, tops. People started talking throughout the game, so I started flirting them up.

"Hey baby, wanna come over and show me how a real man rolls?" my voice was deep and masculine, like Emmett's. When Em heard me, he doubled over with laughter. He laughed even harder when I got a response from someone.

"Name the place and time, and I'll be there sugar" the guy's voice was soft, and girly. I had to keep in the laughter that wanted to escape so badly.

"Noon, in my pants" Emmett finally exploded, as well as a few other players. All I could hear was different types of laughter from all over the world. Soon after I beat Emmett, twice, we packed up and wondered what we could do next.

"Skiing?" Emmett suggested.

"No snow"

"Football?"

"No way am I falling for that again"

"I've got it!" Emmett jumped up from where he was seated, and pulled me over his shoulders. I was bumping around on his back as he ran out the front door and into the forest. He stopped running after five minutes, and set me down, really hard.

"Do you mind?" I yelled. I was surrounded by tall grass, and Emmett.

"Sorry, I forget you're human sometimes" What an idiot – he can hear my heartbeat!

"What are we doing out here?" I turned to Emmett, who wasn't there. I searched everywhere for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I was about to give up when I was thrown in the air.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!" I was at least six metres into the air. Just as I was enjoying it, I started to fall down. I screamed at high as I could – which was pretty damn high. I closed my eyes, and waited for the impact, but strong arms caught me just in time. I opened my eyes to a smiling Emmett. I jumped out of his cold embrace.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I'm havin some fun 'er" Emmett was about to wrap his arms around me again, but I moved just in time.

"If you kill me, Edward will murder you!" That was probably the only (and last) time I'd ever call Eddie Edward. It just felt wrong.

"That's why I'm going to catch you! Alice and Rose don't let me do it, cause they're scared I might drop them, so I always do it with a bear or something" _Who the fuck created this vampire?_ Just as I was about to answer him, my phone went off. I pulled it out of my back pocket, and wasn't surprised to see Eddie calling me.

"Bonjour?" I loved using different languages: it makes me sound smart.

"Hey, it's Edward" _Nah, really?_

"Vas up ma home bro" Emmett snatched the phone out of my grasp. His facial expression changed every second. First his eyes went huge, then he frowned, and last he stomped off handing the phone to me. Emmett looked like a boy who got in trouble with his mother for something completely ridiculous.

"What did you say to him?" I asked. Emmett turned his back to me.

"I just had a few words with him, it's none of your concern"

"Whatever, why did you call?"

"Just saying that we're half way there, and we should be back right on schedule" Or in other words: 'I came to see if Emmett had killed you yet'

"Okie dokie, I better go. Emmett is about to play scrabble with me" I hung up before he could say anything else. Emmett still had his back to me, so I walked up to his side.

"You okay, Emmy bear?"

"I'm fine" his stomped his foot as he started walking away from me. Whatever Eddie said must have really pissed Em off.

"Fine, I guess you're finished with throwing me around?" slowly, he stopped. Before I could even blink, Emmett had wrapped his arms around my torso and started throwing me in the air. He did that for a good hour, before he got bored. I made sure I was on the ground before he started walking off.

"What did Ed say to piss you off?" better do it now that he's in a good mood.

"He just threatened me with a few stuff, but it hurts, you know?" he looked at me. I couldn't really relate, cause I've been an only child forever now. "Course you don't know. Anyway, he and I really hit it off before Jasper came. Then he started turning all serious, and started having rules, and now that you're in the picture, he's using everything we did as blackmail. I really miss those days" Em stopped walking, and sat by a tree.

"We used to play pranks on everyone, even break the law a little bit" I slid down next to him. He looked huge compared to my small body, but right now it felt as though I was the bigger person.

"Em, I would be honoured to be your new bro" His face lit up like a Christmas tree, it was cute.

"Really?" I nodded my head, before I was wrapped in his arms and twirled around in the air.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best sister in the world!" he, once again, put me back on his shoulders, and took off in the direction of the house. When we arrived, Emmett let me change into someone comfortable, as the clothes I had on were all tattered from Em throwing me around. I walked into Eddie's room, and was awestruck. I knew he had a collection of albums, but this was amazing! He had books, albums and even a bed was situated in the middle of the room. _It better be bloody comfortable._ I jumped on the bed, and nearly fell asleep then and there. I pulled on a pair of dark jeans, and a blood red top. I walked down stairs, and was greeted with the scent of burgers and soda. I walked into the kitchen, to find Emmett waiting on the white marble stone benches, opposite the food. Slowly, I took a seat in front of the food, opposite him.

"This is delicious. I didn't know you could cook" I said halfway through the huge burger. Emmett smiled sweetly, a look he could not pull off without looking seedy.

"Esme dearest cooked it, I just had to plate it up" I nodded, and finished the rest of my fries and soda. The drink burned my throat, in a good way.

"So what do we do now?" I asked. Emmett grabbed the plate, and started washing it.

"Well, I was thinking we could have some _fun_" The way he said fun, sounded like it was a double-meaning. _But, he's married for fucks sake!_

"What kind of…_fun_?"

"Since you're my new bro, we need to test your skills. First stop, Victoria's Secret!" before I could protest, he had already pulled me onto his shoulders and ran out to his jeep. He buckled me into the passenger side, and revved up the engine.

"Emmett, you're crazy!" I screamed over the thundering engine. All I could see was green, literally. I told him repeatedly to slow down, but he told me to stop being a grandma and let loose. So, I did. I screamed when we rounded sharp corners, and I laughed when we drove onto the side walk. Soon, after an hour, we arrived at Port Angeles where they had a Victoria's Secret shop. Emmett practically skipped into the shop, scaring a few women along the way.

"Emmett, long time no see" a pretty blonde waltzed up to us in her 5 inch heels. Even if we wore the same inch shoes, she would easily tower over me. _Fucking Bella's body!_

"Hello Claire, it's good to see you too" Emmett looked unfazed by her obvious flirting.

"Slut" I 'coughed' out. She sent me a glare, as she talked to Emmett.

"Whore" I tried again, but to no avail.

"Mother fucking bitch!" this time, I said it directly to her face. She was shocked before storming away, tripping in the process.

"That wasn't very nice" Emmett whispered to me.

"You're not very nice" I whispered back. He walked over to the bra section, when I finally popped the question.

"Wouldn't Rose mind if you were in here? And how do you know that tramp?" Yes, I know, I sounded like I was the possessive girlfriend. Well, I'm not, but someone has to look after Emmett when Rose is away.

"Nah, I'm always buying her little gifts from here" he added a wink for good measure. "And that was Claire, she flirts with me all the time. I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Well, I wouldn't"

"Right, because you're in love with my brother"

"Ew, I don't like Jasper!"

"I meant Edward, idiot" Right…well I knew that. We walked around for a while, Emmett picking out bras and thongs, while I followed him, afraid I was going to turn all girly after I left this shop.

"And here we are" we pulled up to a wall of frilly, slutty costumes.

"Which would you rather: bad school girl, or slutty nurse?" he held up two very revealing outfits. One of them contained a whip. I knew for a fact that Emmett would not leave the store without buying one, or all of them. So, I have to do a mental debate. If I got the school girl outfit, Eddie might finally lose his control. If I got the nurse outfit, I would never look at Carlisle the same ever again…

"Naughty school girl" Emmett put the nurse outfit back, and smiled in my direction.

"Good choice, I would have gone for that too" He now had a huge pile of clothes in his arms.

"Pick what you want kiddo, it's my treat" With that, I went wild. I bought five pairs of bras, twenty pairs of under garments, and some perfume and more heels and pyjamas. God, I was fun shopping with Em. We spend over a thousand dollars, but he said it was his treat, and he is filthy rich. We struggled with putting all the bags in the trunk, but we somehow managed. We raced home again, and made it in thirty minutes. Emmett helped me put the bags in Edward's room, where I would be sleeping for the two days.

"I'm so tired" I yawned out. Emmett grabbed me by the shoulders, so I was looking directly in his topaz eyes.

"No you're not. You're going to stay awake until Eddie comes home" I think Emmett forgot compulsion isn't his power.

"You don't have compulsion, Em"

"But I saw it once on Vampire Diaries, and every vampire has compulsion!" _Bullshit!_ That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard. After my laughing fit, I decided to watch T.V. until I got bored, or tired. Emmett pressed a few buttons, and soon, we were watching Bambi.

"Does Bambi make you hungry?" I've always wanted to know this, even if Twilight wasn't real. Rhi and I got into a huge argument about it, and we didn't talk for three days. We decided that Bambi was a cartoon, and that Emmett would definately get hungry watching him.

"You do realise the Bambi is a carton, right?"

"You didn't answer my question" he looked away from me, which automatically gave me my answer.

"Maybe…" Yes. I smiled, and turned my attention on the TV. When the movie ended, we decided to watch Interview With A Vampire. It was actually pretty good, and Emmett quoted a few lines too. Soon after finishing that, my eyes were drooping, and I fell asleep.

I woke up to a horn sound by my ear. I couldn't register it at first, but soon I could make out the outline of Emmett.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Can you not hear the horn?" he was probably expecting a reaction out of me. Dumbass. Truth is, everytime I sleep – slept over at Rhi's, she would always wake me up with a bucket of ice cold water or a horn. I'm so used to it now, it's not even funny.

"Oh, I can" I ripped the horn out of his grasp, and smashed it on the floor. Emmett then started jumping on the bed. Wait, bed? When did I get here? Emmett must have put me here – how not so sweet.

"Fine, I'm up! I'm up!" I ripped off the sheets, and dragged myself down stairs where I pulled out a bowl and made cereal. It was fruit loops – my favourite. It was oddly quiet upstairs, so I jumped when my phone started going off.

"Hello?" my mouth was full of food, so it probably sounded more like a bear trying to talk.

"Bella! Oh thank god, I didn't think you'd pick up" Of course, Alice.

"Why not?" I had swallowed the food, and was nearly chocking as one of the loops were stuck in my throat.

"Emmett, he's planning something, but I can't see it! You have to be careful" I spat out the loop.

"What are you talking about?" there was a shuffling sound on the other end before Rose started talking.

"Emmett likes to play pranks on everyone, so just be really careful, 'kay?" I nodded, which they couldn't see. But they hung up anyway. Bloody Emmett! I knew I couldn't trust him. There's only one thing I can do: prank him too. It's times like these that I'm grateful Alice isn't around to see my plans. I, personally, think she'd be scarred for life.

"Emmy bear, come out, come out, where ever you are" I heard shuffling from upstairs, and a little giggle. Of course he giggles. I grab a baseball bat that is in the kitchen. I have no idea why a baseball bat is in the kitchen, but I knew better than to ask questions. I race up the stairs into Emmett's room, where he is situated watching TV. His room is pretty clean, only a few shirts and jocks lying around. His walls are a grey-mud colour, and the floor in a dark brown. It matches.

"You wanted me?" he questions.

"Yes, I've got conformation on an important assignment" He turns his attention on me. Even in his eyes I can see the troublesome thoughts he must have.

"Go on" he now had a British accent. Sweet Jesus. If I want to get away with this, I need to play it out right.

"Did you know that one in a million people are vampires" his attention turns back to the TV.

"What's your point?" Bingo! My plan, is to get him really interested into vampire history, that he will read a mocking book about what vampires are 'really' like. It a bunch of bullshit like, every cult has a representative, and vampires burn in the sun. I actually brought it with me, it was in my bag.

"Well, aren't you interested in learning how you can get powers and be super awesome?" he sits up, before turning off the TV. "I've got a book in my bag that reads into it, if you wanna, maybe, read about it…"

"Get the book" I race out of his room, grab the book, and run back. He is waiting in the exact position I left him in. I handed him the book, and jogged down stairs. It only took me a day to read it, so it should only take him ten minutes. Shit, this should be fun. Ten minutes and three failed pancakes later, I heard screaming from outside. I smiled, and jogged to the front door. There, Emmett was 'burning' in the sun, and thrashing around. I threw garlic at him for good measure. He started screaming curses, and looking at me like a rabid animals of sorts.

"Holy crap! This is priceless" Emmett narrowed his eyes at me, and started screaming again. After an hour, he finally stopped, and joined me in watching Fright Night on DVD.

"That was a joke, wasn't it?" Emmett asked from beside me. I answered without blinking.

"Yep, and shit you were funny" we fell into silence. Both of us watching the mockumentry on vampires, occasionally me laughing about something funny. We got up to the bit where the blonde girl throws holy water on Jerry, the vampire.

"What the fuck? Holy water doesn't kill us!" Emmett exclaimed.

"It doesn't kill him, just injures him. And, it's better than sparkling like a bitch!" that shut him up for the rest of the movie.

"Now that you've had your fun, it's my turn" he turned the channel over to a football game. I thought I came here to get away from football. Wait – why did I come here in the first place?

"Hey Em, why am I here?"

"Cause Eddie boy doesn't trust you when he's not around, so he wanted one of us to look after you" Bastard doesn't trust me! Eh, I had it coming. That's probably why Charlie agreed to me having a 'sleepover' with Alice. I watched twenty minutes of football, before I roamed around the house. I came across the garage, which had all the cars in there. I saw Jeep, Ducati and Volvo. I also saw pink paint. It was then that a brilliant plan popped into my genius mind. I grabbed a paint brush, and the can of paint, and set to work on making my masterpiece. It wasn't until I finished, that Emmett decided to look for me.

"Bel-what the fuck have you done?" I looked at Edward's now pink Volvo, and shrugged.

"What did I do?" a smile played on my lips, as slowly Emmett started laughing.

"This is gold!" he kept shouting. I left him prancing around like the loser he was, and watched the re-run of the game. Tennessee won, of course – probably why Emmett was so happy. It started to get dark, so I put some lasagne in the oven and waited for it to cook.

"Bella… I'm bored" Emmett complained while I ate my delicious meal.

"Not my problem" Emmett practically rolled off the couch, and lazily made his way towards me. I had noticed he seemed different around me. Not the bad kind, but he just seemed off. Maybe it was what Carlisle and Esme were worried about before they left. I wasn't worried when I found out Emmett had to baby sit me, but I just wished everyone would lay off his back.

"Wanna do prank calling?" he jumped up from his seat beside me, nearly making me drop my plate. Prank calling? I haven't done that in months! Once when Rhi and I did it, we pretended we were from the police. A girl, who we still hate today, was crying saying she didn't mean to look up porn and was begging us to let her go. We were laughing too hard to reply, so we just hung up and teased her the next day. Those were the days.

"Sure, why not? We could actually get away with a few things" Emmett reached into his hind poctet, and pulled out a very technological phone. It was small, but had gadgets everywhere.

"I've got more than two hundred contacts on this bad boy" he said, holding it up for my eyes. We first decided to call Jessica Stanley, and called her about her order from sexy land that she had to pick up. Emmett and I burst into laughed when she wanted to know when she could pick it up, because she had been waiting for over a month. We called Eric next, and Emmett pretended he was a girl and started flirting him up. One thing led to another, and soon Eric was having phone sex with him. Emmett was in too much shock to even reply. After his shock, he gave me the phone and we called Mike. I pretended I was Jessica, and was being a real stalker. I even told him where his house was, which he told me, and what his favourite colour was. He hung up screaming for 'Jessica' to leave him alone. God this is fun. After we did that for hours on end, I finally began to feel drowsy.

"No, I know that look! You're staying up all night, it is your last day alone with me" Emmett started shaking my shoulders vigorously. I was scared he was going to break my neck.

"I'll stay if you give me energy drinks and sweets" Emmett ran out of the house, and arrived five minutes later with all the things I requested. Although I think we went overboard with the drinks, as I had three red bulls, five monsters, seven rockstars, and three gadorates. Bloody hell. I was in utter heaven. I knew Emmett was going to make a big deal over tonight, even if it wasn't a big deal. After my third red bull, I started feeling the effects: everything was going slow, too slow. And Emmett's voice was way too low. I started laughing hysterically, even when there was nothing funny going on. I stopped abruptly and ran up the stairs into Eddie's room. I jumped on the bed, and it felt like I was flying. I could faintly hear Emmett yelling at me to calm down, but that was just a voice in my head, right? I jumped off the floor, but landed on my face. I couldn't feel the pain, but I felt arms wrap around my torso and yank me up. I looked at the person: a huge ass bear. I screamed, and ran out of its grasp. It chased me down the stairs, before I went outside and decided to hide.

"Get away from me fucker!" I screamed repeatedly. The bear wasn't having anything of it, and followed me into the forest. I could see it, but I felt and heard in right behind me. Soon, I was sure I had lost it. The bear and my sanity. I couldn't see the bear, but now rabid squirrels chasing me up a tree. I blacked out when I hit my head on a thick branch. I didn't know if I fell out of the tree, or onto another branch, but I know it hurt. Then, the dreams came.

I was looking directly out my window. Not the one in Bella's room, but my actual window in actual life. I could still see the snow on the side-walk, and little kids making snow men. The only thing different, was the feeling. It didn't feel right, in any sense of mind.

"Charlotte Florence Swan, get your useless ass down here" ah, mother dearest how I haven't missed you. I treaded downstairs, not in any hurry. I came face – to –face to the evil woman that gave birth to me.

"Where the hell have you been?" she sneered. 'Oh, I've been with my sparkling friends in the world of twilight, but of course, you wouldn't have minded if I ran away you useless cow' wouldn't have been really appropriate.

"At Rhi's, having a sleepover" her grey eyes pierced into me, but I was unaffected.

"I told you, I don't want you seeing her! She rubs in what I can never have" 'What about me?' I want to yell at her, but I knew she wouldn't hold back on slapping me.

"Yes, mother" I had to swallow the bit of vomit forming in my throat for calling her that. She didn't deserve to be anything related to me. I turned out the window, and saw the only person I could feel comfortable around, apart from Rhi.

"Emmett" I breathed. He was outside his huge mansion, packing things into a moving truck. His house was surrounded by the same lush forest. I ran out of my dingy house, my mother yelling curses for me to come back, but I could only focus on one thing. Emmett was here! My bro, was here!

"Emmett!" I yelled and jumped into his arms. They caught me before I could fall, and I embraced him. I was focusing on the strange warmth his skin had.

"Uh, who are you?" he meant it in a nice tone, but to me it sounded like he was spitting on my face. I pulled away from me, and I noticed his eyes: a beautiful ocean blue. He was human. This was just a dream. I pulled away from him, and ran down the street. Something was terribly wrong. I ran into the forest, and sat beside a dying tree. I closed my eyes, and let a few tears slip out. My bro didn't remember me. I felt a presence beside me, so I looked over. It was the witch, who put me into the world of twilight.

"What do you want?" my voice came out hoarse, so I said it again.

"Just checking up on you, which by the way, you're doing a brilliant job, way better than the others" Others? She put people in twilight? Or, other books? She must have seen my confused face.

"There are people from your world, in different books like you. There was one who I put into the Hunger Games: she was the first one to die. Then there was one in the Vampire Academy book who killed Lissa, so she got executed. And a few others, but I don't want to drag it out" This girl is crazy!

"But, you've survived this long, and I had fate in you" she went on. There was one thing bugging me though.

"If you die in a book, do you come back to real life?" the girls eyes darkened, before averting her eye contact.

"Unfortunately, no: it's why I chose you. You're witty, smart, and don't let life get past you. And, I have a feeling you will be the one to make me into a full witch" Full witch? What the fuck? So, she went on to explain it. When she first turned seventeen, there was a rivalry between her family and the head witch: who was meant to hand down her title to their oldest daughter, Kate, who is the witch who put me in twilight. The head refused, so a competition was wrung out. Whoever their candidate they chose, must be cast into a well-known book, and finish it without dying. Kate's first five candidates had died, and I am her sixth. The head has already used three candidates, and her last one is in the Harry Potter books. So, if I win this for Kate, she would owe me more than her life.

"But, why did you contact me through a dream?"

"Easy: witches have a very unique scent that alerts vampires, so if they know you've been around me in 'real' life, they would get suspicious. Oh, another thing; no one can know about your real world, it will be useless to tell them anyway, and they'll think you're crazy and you would have lost the game" Geez, I would never play this game. She talked more about what has to happen, and that I just need to play it safe, or else she and I could both die.

"Now, I'm sorry for this, but I need to do it" I was about to ask her what she meant, but before I could ask anything, she grabbed my forehead in her palm and smashed my head against the tree. I blacked out immediately.

What the hell? I woke up to see lush green grass and forest all around me. What happened last night? Then, I remember. The bear, the squirrels, the dream. Oh, sweet jesus. What have I done? I sit up too fast, and my head is spinning. I guess I fell out of that tree yesterday. I try again, and is a lot easier. I stand up, and try to find my way back to the house. It isn't that hard, considering it looked like a stampede of bulls came barrelling in the path I took. I take little steps at a time, as I'm sure I've got a concussion. Edward's gonna kill me! Finally, after maybe an hour, I made it back to the house. Only, I can tell the whole Cullen family are inside, as I can hear their yelling. This should be so freaking fun! My sarcasm seemed low today. I walked up the steps to their front door, and open it. Everything is so loud, even when I haven't got a hangover. My mouth feels fuzy, and I'm wobbling like crazy. Emmett runs to the doors, and swings me around.

"You're alive! You're alive!" soon, everyone is in the room. My head is still spinning by the time Emmett has set me back on the ground.

"Bella?" Edward takes a step forward, like I was some strange animal. His bronze hair was tousled from the running he had done.

"Pretty" I reach to touch his hair, but loses my balance and falls to the ground. Edward had caught me before something bad had happened. My eyes close, but I can still hear everything.

"Carlisle! Get her into his office" I can hear Alice yell. I feel like I'm floating, before being set down on a cushioned chair. I feel cold hands on my temple.

"She's got a concussion, and a few scratches and bruises forming" his hands pulled back, probably to get bandages, but a softer one held my hand from beside me.

"She'll be okay, right?" Edwards voice came from beside me. There was a sigh, before Carlisle spoke.

"Yes, but I'm worried about her concussion. Emmett didn't even know what happened, he just said she ran out and he tried to get her" Bastard! He didn't tell them he gave me energy drinks! Uh, I can' stay mad at him, I think I'd do the same to him anyway.

"Is she okay?" Emmett finally decided to make an appearance. I decided I was going to open up my eyes, so they can stop talking about me like I was so fragile. The slightest movement cause Edward to position himself right beside me. I opened my eyes to his perfect face.

"Hey" I whispered. My hearing still wasn't the same.

"Hey" he put on his crooked smile. Now I know why Bella loved it so much. Edward was pushed out of the way by Emmett. He started apologising over and over again, he stopped when he started to give me a headache.

"What happened out there?" Everyone was in Carlisle's office now. So, I told them. How I drank the red bulls, and how I started going a tad bit crazy. How I thought Emmett was a bear, and that he was chasing me. Then the rabid squirrels, which was most likely my imagination, and how I climbed up the tree. I told them that I hit my head on a branch, blacked out, and then I woke up. I decided not to tell them about the dream, for Kate and my sake. When I finally finished, Edward looked more affected then anyone. He looked mad at Emmett, for letting me drink the energy drinks, but scared for me. I didn't know why he was scared for me. He requested that everyone leave the room, so he could talk to me. Once everyone had left, he walked around for a little.

"What did you two do, when I wasn't here?" he looked like he didn't want to hear my answer, but had to know. Does he not trust me? God, and I was thinking of giving him a chance.

"We twisted, fell, talked, pranked, and called. That's all you need to know" his gaze hardened, although I'm sure it wasn't meant for me. His next question, made me want to punch him.

"Do you like Emmett?"

"Does it look like I like Emmett?" I was afraid of the answer. It was even worse when he started nodding.

"Well, he's like the brother I never had, he's fun, he's married, and the only thing attractive about him is his personality, which you don't have" I placed my feet on the ground, and walked out of there. My head felt dizzy, but I refused to be weak in front of them.

"Bella?" I heard someone call. It was Rosalie. She caught up to me when I slammed my car door shut.

"Hey" I was expecting her to chew me out for supposedly liking Emmett too much, but her voice was surprisingly calm. Just like the eye of a storm before it hits.

"I don't like Emmett that way, just to clear things" I said when we were on the road. I was going over the limit, but who cared? I was in too much of a rage to slow down. She sighed, which she didn't need.

"I know, and I tried to tell Edward that, but he's hard to persuade. And, I know Emmett loves me, and only me" her voice was like velvet: soft. We didn't say anything else before we reached a set of lights.

"Look, I'm not saying you should, but I would give Edward a chance, if I were you. I'm not really attracted to him, and it infuriates me that he treats you like this, but he will get better over time" You mean how he tries to kill our baby? Yeah, I should totally give him a chance!

"I'll think about it" all conversation died after that, until I got home.

"Thanks for driving with me" I manage. I offer her inside, but she refuses.

"I should get going, and I'll drop off your bags tonight when Charlies asleep" She was talking about the Victoria's Secret bags. I smiled, before agreeing that would be best. I walk inside, to a surprisingly cold home. Charlie should be back by now. I check for any signs of a note, explaining where he was located. Nothing. I even checked the missed calls. There was one from a plumber, saying that he would come around in the next few days. Where is papa bear? Before I could do some snooping around, my phone goes off. It's Charlie.

"Hey dad, I just got home" I can hear sniffing on the other end. This can't be good.

"I'm at the station Bells: a friend, Waylon Forge, died in an animal attack today, and I might stay back to clear things up" 'So you can't see me like this' he may as well add. I remember reading about this, and that it was no animal attack. Victoria, James and Laurent are coming closer, which means I have less time to make Edward fall in love with me. Shouldn't take too long. Everyone loves me. He hangs up, and it's clear he needs me. I ran to my car, slipping a few times, and started the engine. I arrive at the station in record time, and run inside where the warmth is. I can see Charlie straight away: behind his desk, red puffy eyes, everyone looking sympathetically at him. I make my way over to him, and pull up a chair.

"Hey" as soon as he looks at me, he breaks down. I hug him tight to my body, every minute him shaking slightly. It takes twenty minutes for him to sober up enough, for him to send me home, saying he'll be right behind me. I walk him to his car, and tell him I'll be right behind him. He pulls out first, with me following closely behind. All the while, I process what information I have. If I die, I will never go back to my world, and I need to date Edward, he needs to leave me, we get back together, and then there's Victoria, James and Laurent. How in the hell am I supposed to survive this? No normal person would ever make it out of this! When I arrive at home, I make dad a small meal: spaghetti. It's silent throughout dinner, with the occasional sniff from Charlie. I didn't want to leave him just yet, so I watch football on TV with him.

"You know, Waylon was Santa one year when you were a kid. You were the cutest kid in the bunch, everyone thought so" his eyes have a distant look in them, like he's re-living a memory. He goes on to tell me, that when Renee took me away from him, Waylon was the one who was there every step of the way. Even when they were young, they went through a lot. He even told me when I would come down in the summers, and he'd never felt so alive. I hate Renee for making him feel this way, even if I'd never met her. I hate that he's like this: so strong, and doesn't break down. I knew that if Rhi died, I would break everything in sight and run away, with her lodged in my memory. I think Riley would be the same, but I would rebel against him, like he would about me. Because, even when I hate to admit it, Riley and I are alike in so many ways, I think of him as a friend, a close friend. I still remember how we met.

I was walking into the school yard when a twelve year old Rhi ran up to me.

"Have you seen the new kid?" I shook my head, and added,

"Bet he's a pansy" she glared at me, before staring, at the supposed new kid, from a distance and sighing. The first sign that she was in love, and she fell hard. I know what you're thinkin, 'How can a twelve year old be in love?' well, she's always had this thing where she just knows what will happen. Like, she would someday be married to him, with three kids, and they will grow old together until one of them becomes horribly ill, but even then they will still be in love. I looked at the new kid: skinny, brown hair, blue eyes. Rhi's type for sure. Soon enough, they were inseparable, and it took them four years to finally become 'official'. I still remember the speech I gave him about dating my best friend. "You touch her, I will cut your balls off. You have sex in front of me, I cut your wiener off. You do anything repulsive to me, and I do both" he was scared of me for months.

How I would give anything to go back to my world, just to say goodbye, as I may not be coming back. My eyes get watery, and Charlie thinks it's because of all these stories he's telling me.

"Okay, time to go to bed. You're way too emotional" I muster a smile, before walking up the stairs and falling on my bed. I don't bother to brush my teeth just yet, because I know I will have a sleepless night. I cry into my pillow for ages. I cry for the things I used to have, and who I miss, and who I want. I know: childish, but I can't help it. It is my time of the month after all. Once I'm finished crying my eyes out, I make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I'm finished, I make my way back to my room, but something stops me. The faint sounds of sobbing comes from Charlie's room. I hardly heard it, but I was trying to be extra careful. I sit by his door, and take in what is happening. Just like me, he isn't crying over one thing. It's everything. Maybe how Renee took me away, how much I had changed, how distant we were, and now Waylon. I'm tempted to go in there and comfort him, but I don't want him to be embarrassed, so I wait until he is asleep and snoring. I'm so pissed off that in the books, Bella didn't offer any kind of support for her dad. Fucking asshole bitch! I'm not even his daughter, and I care too much for him! I'm a bitch, yet I go out of my way for a random! Who does that bitch think she is? If she were her, I would give her a piece of my mind and fist! I walk into my room, to find it flooding with Victoria's Secret bags. I let out a chuckle, before closing my door.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are" I expected Rosalie to come out of my wardrobe, but was surprised to find Eddie. "I wasn't expecting you..." he smiles softly for a second, before sitting in the rock chair.

"Neither, but Rosalie shoved me out of the house and told me to make things right" Oh, so he was forced to come here?

"By all means, you can piss off"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Every time I talk to you, all I try to do is be a gentleman, but my mind goes to mush when I'm around you. I wanted to come here, but she gave me a kicks start. Literally" this made me laugh. I could picture Rosalie kicking Eddie out and scolding him off like he was a child doing something wrong. The way he smiled, he knew he was off the hook.

"So, why is Charlie upset?" my smile, turns into a frown almost immediately. How do I put this delicately?

"Vampires got to him, but the cops are saying it's an animal attack" Edward moves up to cup my face.

"I'm sorry, for everything: your dads friend, the way I act towards you, the way I talk to yo-" before he can comprehend what is happening, my lips are sealed on his. He's frozen for a few seconds, but soon moves his lips with mine. We're so perfectly in sync, it's a little hard to imagine. I pull away first, from loss of oxygen. His eyes are as dark as coal, which was saying something. He, on the other hand, didn't seem at a loss of breath. In fact, he looked perfect in my eyes.

"So, what are we?" he breaks the silence.

"What do you want us to be?" I didn't know if I actually wanted to be his girlfriend, or to help Kate, but I felt I needed this. You could tell he was having an internal battle in his head. The way his eyes help moving out of range, and a distant look. I didn't know what would happen, if we were together, but I would really like someone to take care of me once in a while. You sound like a fucking pussy! Get a grip!

"I want us to be together, but only if you want to be" his voice was strained, like it took a lot of effort. I didn't want us being together if he wasn't going to make an effort, but I knew he would treat me like a princess, well, until he leaves me. Another thing to cry about: soon they'll all leave me. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. I still couldn't believe they were going to leave me, even if it was partly my fault for bleeding. You know what, I'm going to make 'my' birthday a day to remember, for everyone.

"I want us to be together too" he smiled, and leaned down for another kiss. I accepted, and planned; what was going to happen. Plan 'Seduce Edward' is a go. I pulled back from Edward, just as things were getting steamy.

"I bought something for you" I hoped my voice was seductive, cause if it wasn't, it wouldn't be fun. I could feel how happy he was, if ya know what I mean.

"Hmmm" I took that as a good sign to get off him, grab the naughty school girl costume, and run to the bathroom. I could be as slow as I wanted, because I wouldn't expect Edward to leave just as things were going to plan. I stripped down, pulled on the costume (which looked amazing!" and applied a little bit of make-up. Next, I curled my hair to perfection. Then, it all sunk in. If this works, and Eddie and I do the deed, then I could possibly die! And I'm a virgin! Crap, didn't think that one through. Oh well, desperate times cause of desperate measures. I looked one last time in the mirror, and opened up the door. Eddie was situated on the window sill, watching everything down below. His back was turned towards me, so it gave me time to hope onto the bed.

"I'm having trouble with Bio Eddie, can you help me?" my voice was seductive, in a high pitched tone. He turned towards me with a smile on his face, but it vanished as soon as he saw me. I winked in his direction, hoping he'd get what was about to happen. His eyes were darker than before. This should be interesting. His slow walk towards me showed that he was in control tonight. When he was directly in front of me, he bent down to my level, and kissed me.

"I don't want to rush you into anything" before he could keep going, I put a finger to his mouth.

"Honey, if anything, I don't want to rush you into anything" I was hinting that I knew his secret. He was a hundred and seven year old virgin, and I was loving it. As evil as it sounded, I was enjoying his embarrassment, it made me feel alive.

"Emmett told you" it wasn't particularly true, but he needed pay back. After all, he did lie about the energy drink fiasco. A deep growl aroused from Edward's chest, and I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on. Before he could do anything, I pushed my lips on his forcefully. It took a few seconds for him to kiss me too, but he eventually did. He crawled on top of me, slightly putting a little of his weight on me. My hands found his shirt, and I started unbuttoning it. I threw it on the floor when it was completely off. I'm doing pretty good for a first timer. It was when I reached his pants that he pulled away.

"We can't do this, Bella" even when I got rejected, my mood was still on cloud nine. "You're human and I'm a vampire. I'll hurt you!" Aw, poor Eddie thinks he's going to hurt me. Boo freaking hoo. I'll survive, like when you'll leave me.

"Don't you get it? I like it rough" I crawled over to where he was standing at the edge of my bed. "Come on – let loose for once in your life" he slowly bent down, and pressed his cold, hard lips on mine.

"That's all for tonight" and like that, my good mood was diminished. He had the nerve to break my heart, pretty much. Such a loser. Oh great, and he's gonna go home and tell all his family that I tried to seduce him. At least Emmett might be proud. And then, he might tell everyone at school tomorrow. Fuck my life! I was pretty depressed when Ed left, because I threw him out my window. I liked his company, even if it was with a vampire. With a huff, I snuggled into bed, and let my dreams take over me, until I woke up for school. Fucking Jessica, I hate her. And I'll have to see her tomorrow with her posy. Ew, and I'll have to deal with her glaring at me when she finds out I'm going out with Edmund. Actually, I could rub it in her face. Didn't sound so bad. After a few minutes, I finally fell asleep, but it wasn't the type of dreams I was hoping for.

"You're a fucking disgrace!" ah, here we go again. Mom found the hidden liquor in the cellar, and she was not happy. Especially when she found out I slept over at Rhi's again.

"Like you would know what that is" even when I mumbled it, her drunk ears picked it up almost immediately. Her eyes that were identical to mine, narrowed in slits.

"What did you just say?" before I could tell her that I had just insulted her, her hand made contact with my cheek. It was the first time she had actually slapped me, and it hurt. Sure, girls had hit me before I knocked them unconscious, but the thought that my mother had actually made the hit, frightened me. She didn't even start apologising, in fact, she started going on about how long she'd wanted to do that. My eyes watered as I took it all in. She blamed me for my father's running off, and how she doesn't have a killer body that made all the boys drool, because of me. It took her an hour to finish off, and that was only to get another glass of vodka. When her back was turned, I ran out of the house. I could hear her screaming at my 'useless ass' to get back, but I wouldn't. I knew I'd get it when I came home, but right now I had to run. She was too drunk to go after me, thank god. After a few minutes in the nearby forest, I sank to the ground and sank to the ground. There was pine needles all around me, and a few of them were sticking in my legs and butt. The only thing that kept me from seated on the ground, and not running back to that house, was my throbbing face. I knew I'd get a bruise, and I'd have to make a cover for it. Maybe I beat up a girl who made a snide comment about me. That sounded like me, so I wasn't scared of people knowing what really happened.

"Why am I such an idiot?" I mumbled to myself. I was half expecting some stranger to answer back, but in these woods, you're glad to even run into something living. My head hurt from my crying, and I hated it. I'd only ever cried like this in my life: when my mother first started drinking when I was five, and she went on about wanting another daughter, not one who disgusted her father that he had to leave. She called me ugly, and it would be a miracle for someone to ever love me. I cried, because I realised she would be my only bully in life, and I would be others. I didn't want that, but it was so much better than hurt every single day. I was lucky if mother dearest was at work when I got home, because then I could go to my little hide out. I hadn't ever told anyone where it was, not even Rhi. I guess trust issues were in my system now.

"I'm a low life, like my mother" it was true. All these people even said it to my face, even the principle who has tried to expel me ever since I can remember. It was only because I shaved his cat, as a prank. He somehow knew it was me, he always thinks it's me. Mostly because it is me, but still… I was thinking about Rhi, when I heard it. Gunshots, and they were close enough for me to get worried. I stood up straight away, and headed for the direction I came from. There was yelling, and the gunshots came after me instead. One only skimmed my skin when I made it out. It was only a gash, only enough for a bandage, luckily. Then, I was knocked over by a great force.

I woke up nearly screaming. Everything in that dream, no memory, was real. I was knocked out by one of them throwing a pine cone at my head. I only survived, because they thought I was dead, so they left me. I still don't know who they were, but they haunt my nightmares. When I came home, I got an even worse beating. Soon, it became a daily thing, and now I hardly feel anything. A sound from my phone indicates I've got a new message.

You will pay for my Volvo

-E

A smile forced its way up on my face, and I laughed. A tear leaked out, and I wrote him back.

Payback for last night, biatch

-B

I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a blue flannel. I went downstairs, to find that Charlie had already gone, and fixed up some breakfast. Waffles. Ah, how they make me smile. I finished breakfast in minutes, and I washed up after me. I brushed my teeth and hair, and walked back into my bedroom. I pulled on a pair of black stilettos, and checked my phone again.

We're playing baseball today, and we've already asked Charlie for you to come with us. Get ready, we're coming in ten

-A

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Duck! Damn it, and it was sent nine minutes ago! I raced around my room, pulled on scarves, extra jackets, hats and even sunglasses. I was already sweating when someone knocked on the door. I waddled down the stairs, and was surprised to see all of the Cullen's there.

"Hello" I greeted. They all looked at what I was wearing. I was a little offended that they didn't expect it, especially from me. Rose was the first one to break out of it.

"Well, okay. Let's go" everyone piled into the two cars – me with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie – and set off. This should be a trip to remember. Great, I might die today. Joy!

* * *

><p><strong>My hands are killing me, but I will be thinking up new ideas for up coming chapters :) Aw, this story is close to finishing :'( but, don't fret, because I am now under going ideas for the next trilogy :D I would love some ideas, but most importantly, FEEEDBAAACK! hehe<strong>

**Lifelessvampire 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please don't kill me! I had so much stuff on this week, that I couldn't possibly manage to write a story. Thank you all for your reviews, I enjoyed reading them. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

><p><em>Pain<em>

_Pain over here pain over there_

_Pain in my heart pain in my soul_

_Pain in my mind_

_Pain in my skin pain in my bones_

_Pain being caused left and right_

_Pain being caused till the heart bleeds red_

_Pain being carsed till the skin and bones rip_

_Pain being caused till you break into tears_

_Pain at school_

_Pain at home_

_Pain in my head pain in my heart_

_Pain in my mind pain in my soul_

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>Sweat bead down my forehead. I could faintly hear someone asking me if I was alright. I said a quick 'fine', before I stared out the window again. Moss was covering the forest floor like a blanket. A nice warm blanket with small drops of dew on it. After a few minutes, the car stopped at a big meadow – the baseball field. I shivered when I opened the door. Not from the cold, although it did freeze me, but for what was going to happen next.<p>

"Bella, sweetheart, why don't you stay on the side lines with me?" Esme called out to me. I would have given a witty remark, but nothing came out of my mouth. _What is happening to me?_ I moved my legs over to where she was. The rest of the Cullen's circled around us, and explained the rules. I had read what was going to happen, so I zoned out. _I wonder what James will look like? Is he as ugly as the author described him?_ A few seconds later, Emmett _whooped_ and walked towards the back of the meadow. Alec walked into the centre, with Jasper on her side. Rosalie was batting first, so she stayed with me.

"You are going to have the time of your life" _If only you knew_. Edward squeezed my hand, before walking to where Emmett was. Soon, the game was starting. Alice pitched the ball so fast, that it was all a blur. Rosalie hit it in sync with the lightning. I closed my eyes, breathed a deep gulp of air, and opened my eyes again. Edward threw the ball towards Esme, and I jumped out of the way. Rosalie looked at me, for conformation.

"Out" I sighed. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and joined next to me. It wasn't until a few minutes later, that Alice gasped. _Here we go._

"Vampires" she breathed. Everyone huddled around Alice, and froze when she told them the news. In a flash, everyone was around me, putting on pieces of their clothing. _Yes, I'm only wearing two jackets and three pairs of pants! _

"They're already here" Edward stood protectively in front of me, and a few seconds later, three figures stepped out behind the trees. The red head was beautiful, as well as the dark skinned man. _Victoria and Laurent._ But, the blonde lanky man on the red heads side, was not a sight to see. He had ugly features, and greasy hair. He had bloody stains on his shirt. _James._ The Cullen's and the vampires spoke few words to each other. When a gust of wind whipped around my neck, I knew I was in deep shit. James eyes were wide with hunger, as he zeroed in on me.

"Food" he breathed. He made a move to get towards me, but a look from Edward had him stopping.

"Food? Oh hell no!" I had no idea what was going on, but my mouth was not shutting up!

"At least I don't fucking sparkle! And I'm not a stalker! And I'm not a fucking ugly person in general" every eye was on me. _God, that felt good!_ James hissed at me, in what was supposed to be a scary gesture. Edward was squeezing my arms too hard, that I was starting to bruise. I stepped out of his arms, and made a run for the car. A body slammed into my side, so I went flying into a nearby car. The Jeep. I saw blonde hair in the vision.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screeched. The body was pushed off of me, and I was met with topaz eyes. Edward's angry expression was enough to make me run.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" he screamed at the blonde. I tried to lift my eyes, but to no avail. Someone picked me up, and brought me into the car. Someone put pressure on my temple, and yelled instructions for the driver to go faster. Soon, I was laid out of a soft couch. I opened my eyes, to find everyone packing.

"What's going on?" Edward threw down his stuff, and stormed over to me.

"Because of your _stunt_, we have to find a safer place to go!" any other girl in my situation, would have cowered in a corner. I stood up, and pushed him away from my face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that some fucking psycho wants me dead, but I'm pretty sure he wants every human being off this earth!" his eyes softened slightly, but I wasn't falling for it. I grabbed my coat, which somehow got taken off me, and stormed out of the house. There was only one thing to do: find James and kill him, so Edward wouldn't think of me as a fragile human.

"Bella, wait!" speak of the devil. Edward wrapped his cold hand in my warm one, and kissed me.

"I'm sorry, I really am" his forehead rested on mine, and it was actually nice. "You need to come with us, so we can keep you safe" before I could pull away, he yanked me across his shoulders, like Emmett. I screamed and thrashed on his shoulders, until we walked inside his house. I was even louder then. He set me down in a corner, but picked me up again after my failed escape. His arms were wrapped around my torso, and it was difficult every time I tried to escape, because he kept squeezing me.

"Shut up already!" Emmett yelled at me. I glared at him, and screamed even louder. _Well, your girlfriend wants a baby, so maybe you should deal with me._ Once everyone's clothes were packed, they piled into three cars. I was with Edward and Emmett in the Jeep. I kicked Edward every time he tried to touch me, and I slapped Emmett every time he told me to be quiet. After an hour, the boys learnt their lesson, and kept their distance and mouths shut. We made it to a hotel in record time, and I was told to be on my best behaviour. They bought a honeymoon suite, and all piled into the elevator. Every time Emmett tried to press a button, Rose would slap his hand away. When we made it in the room, they put all their bags down, and sat around the lounge room. I tried to escape again, but Emmett tied me to the bed. _Very kinky._

"Eddie, why don't you join me?" I winked, just for the fun of it. He looked over at me, and turned away. I bet he would be beetroot red if he was human. They spoke in hushed tones, so I wouldn't hear. It was fine, I didn't want to talk. I tried to loosen the ropes, and finally slipped my hands through. There was rope burn on my wrist from my struggling.

"I know how we can kill him" I spoke up from behind everyone. They jumped at the proximity.

"How do we do that?" Rose asked from beside Emmett. Everyone looked at me with intrest.

"He shove a stake in his heart"

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? I'm sorry if I don't update thsi week, because I will be having exams, but I would still love it if you would all review. They are the highlight of my days.<strong>

**Lifelessvampire 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't kill me! I've been super busy with doing homework and exams :'( heres a cahpter to make up for it :D I DO NOT OUWN ANY TWILIGHT RALATED REFERENCES**

* * *

><p>The Cullen's decided to leave me all alone in the hotel room because apparently I was too 'loud'. Pfft, what would they know? They're fucking vampires for crying out loud! I was laying upside down on the bed, with all the blood rushing to my head. I nearly screamed when my phone started going off.<p>

"Yello?" I asked. My head was spinning uncontrollably, and I was falling all over the place.

"Bella? Bella?" Ah, fucking Renee. She ruins everything!

"What do you want James?" I asked, my voice bored. There was a slight shuffle, and his voice was yelling through the other end.

"I've got your mother!" his screeching gave me a headache.

"Sure, and I'm a fucking dinosaur – now, what do you want?"

"I want you to meet me at your old b-"

"Ballet school, how clique. Why can't we do it at a park or something" I finished for him. He laughed icily, before spoke to me again.

"I like them feisty little girl" _No one, especially vampires, call me little!_

"Bitch, it's on! Name and time and place, and I'll kick your ass"

"Your old ballet school as soon as possible" his voice was still disgusting as ever, and it pissed me off. I shoved Edward's three hundred dollars in my back pocket, and paced the room.

"Suck my dick, prick" and I hung up. I ripped open a cabinet, found a piece of paper and a pencil, and started writing.

_Dear Eddie-poo,_

_James called me (what a drag) and called me little. You know how much I hate it when people call me little, so I'm going to kick his unborn ass. Now, follow these instructions, and I might not become vampire food: I am going to my old ballet school (I have no fucking idea where it is, so you'll have to ask Alice), and get there ASAP. If I die, it's most likely your fault for not being fast enough – sorry, but it's true. I'm gonna tell you a secret, but don't judge: I have a crush on you Edward Cullen, and hopefully one day we can get married and have a mutant baby – or not, maybe not? Anyways, I hope I get to see your face one last time._

_Yours not-so-faithfully, _

_Bellsy Swan. _

_P.S. If I survive this, I expect sex._

I sealed the letter, and left in stuck on the mirror. I ripped open the door, and ran down the hallway. I went down the stairs, as to not attract the vampires' attention, and got outside. _I need some protection if I'[m going after a vampire. _I turned down a random path, and ended up at the shopping centre. I walked into a gun shop, and looked around.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a man in his fifties walked up behind me.

"I'm trying to find a gun that can shoot silver bullets" I heard one time that silver is deadly to vampires. Let's hope Stephanie got this one right.

"We do sell those, but you're under the age…" I sent a glare to the old man, and cursed him in my head. I stormed out of the shop, and headed to the grocery store. I walked over to the vegetable stands, and found the garlic. I bought four packs, and two wooden slabs that I would stick together to make a cross. I paid for them, earning me a weird look from the employee, and went to hunt down a cab. I found one a few minutes later, and went up to him.

"Take me to the Hyatt, my good sir" I pulled of my British accent brilliantly. He looked at me for a second, before shrugging and unlocking the doors. I paid him a hundred dollar bill, which was enough to shut him up the rest of the ride there. We passed tall buildings and green forests on the way. My phone started going of uncontrollably, and stupid enough, I answered it.

"This better be go-od" I sang the word 'good'.

"Bella, where the fuck are you? Edward's going ape" Emmett whisper yelled into the phone. The driver pulled up outside the ballet studio, which was my queue to go.

"Emmett, I need to do this…the letter explains it all" I took my garlic and wood, and set off outside. I nodded and the driver as he drove away, leaving me feel really vulnerable.

"What letter? What are you talking about?" Emmett had given up on the whispering thing, because he was full out yelling now.

"There's a letter taped to the mirror, and Emmett – please don't be too late, I kind of want to live" I hung up before he could roar at me again. I stepped inside the unusually warm ballet studio, and put the garlic around my neck. I stepped inside the room full of glass, and waited.

"Hello, Bella" a voice started from above me. "That was very quick. I'm impressed" he jumped down, so we were now both on the ground.

"Well, not to be a bitch or anything, but you were a little bit late. I was waiting for a few seconds for you to arrive, but apparently I'm not good enough…" I enjoyed the look of hatred in his eyes.

"Are you alone?" I turned behind me, and smiled sarcastically at him.

"No, I brought a whole army with me" he growled loudly for a second, before going back to his hate filled gaze.

"You're not mad that I tricked you?" I frowned slightly.

"You didn't trick me: you don't have my mom, dip shit"

"Yes, but I made you come here, all alone" I thought about it. _Fuck! He's right! Who the fuck invented reverse phycology? _

"I suppose you're going to tell me your boyfriend will avenge you?" he went on, like all of this was a game, which in turn, it kinda was…

"I don't know, I'm not telepathic – I just left him a letter" his eyes narrowed slightly, before he put on one of those ugly looking grins.

"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honour it?" he pouted at the end of his sentence, which made him look like a drowning puppy.

"He better: I told him we'd have mutant babies" I was pretty bummed that Eddie hadn't shown up yet. _Oh well, at least you can die knowing you pissed off a vampire to extremes._

"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck" his voice dripped with venom, literally. He was starting to make holes in the floor.

"Luck doesn't count for vampires, old man" I yawned. It was silent, deadly even. I waited for him to make the first move. He was about to talk again, but I interfered.

"Can I go pee?" Of course, it was only a distraction – I went to the bathroom and hour ago.

"No!" his eyes were turning darker by the second.

"I'm honestly going to piss on the floor! Do you want to be surrounded by a woman's yellow liquid?" he scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Then I better make this fast" and just like that, he made the first move. His fist connected with my chest, and I went flying back. All too soon, I felt my head being whipped back against the mirrors that were now shattered on the floor. I landed right next to the broken glass pieces, but couldn't help myself.

"Okay, I'll admit, I pissed a little bit then, but if you stop now, I should be fine" my breathe was coming out in short pants, making me feel a little lightheaded. I looked up, and found a red light flashing. _He's filming me, that sick bastard! _I tried to crawl away, as my lungs still weren't functioning properly. His foot landed hard on my leg, and unfortunately, I could hear and feel the cracking of the bone. I shrieked out in pain.

"Fucking dip shit bastard!" a lone tear escaped my eye, but that was all I was allowing. Someone smashed into my face, throwing me back into the mirrors with an alarming speed. My head connected to something hard, making a cut on my head. I could taste the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Blood covered my shirt and was staining the wooden floor boards.

"You're not much of a torture genius Dracula" I panted, trying to scoop my blood back towards my body. He advanced on me, kneeling down next to me.

"Do you want to leave a message for Edward?" he was holding the camera in his hand, and was directing it on me.

"Yeah – kick his ass" and just like that, James' body went flying across the room. Edward kneeled down right beside me, and cradled my head.

"Hey" I whispered, scared that this was all a dream.

"Hey" his eyes were wet with tears that would never fall. I could hear ripping flesh coming from behind us, so I was guessing James was dealt with.

"Sorry I left, but he did call me small" a small sad smile reached Edward's lips.

"I understand completely…" my eyes started getting heavy, so I closed them for a slip second. I could hear Edward calling out Carlisle's name, and someone shaking me.

"You need to wake up, Bella" a sing-song voice called. I opened my eyes slightly, and smiled.

"Can you bring me the camera?" and like that, everything went black…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on my own story, so if u want to check it out the link is on my profile XO COMMENT? REVIEW? do wahtever you please 3<strong>

**Lifelessvampire**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my lovely reviewers :D This chapter is not my finest, even I can agree to that, but I can promise you that Friday's upload will pay for it. But, I've got a HUGE favour to ask you all: I am currently going through some plans for the sequel (yes, the one where Eddie bear leaves poor defenseless Bellsy), but I have no name ideas :( I need you all to think hard,a nd whoevers idea sticks with me, I will write you a dedication :D I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

><p><em>I remember your face, I remember your taste<em>

_Those nights I was alone, I remember your words_

_I remember your voice, you were there _

_You took my fears, I remember your touch _

_I remember your love, I looked at you broken_

_You sewed me back up, I remember your heart_

_I remember your eyes, Black in the night_

_I remember your tears, as they fell to my feet_

_I remember your cries, as you begged me not to leave_

_I remember your hate, I remember her_

_I remember that night, Full moon set in the sky_

_I remember your face, scary misplaced_

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>Green. Everything was green: the ground, the trees, the leaves, even the sky. <em>Where am I? <em>A figure stepped out of some bushes. A figure I knew all too well.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" my voice was playful, but held the question in it. The dark haired girl grinned at me.

"Making sure you haven't died yet: it would be a shame if I had to get another person to help me" Kate sat down next to me on the surprisingly warm ground. I leaned my head against the soft bark.

"Am I dead?" I asked, my voice barely over a whisper. Kate turned to me.

"Not yet, but you weren't far from it" I nodded, and closed my eyes, savouring this moment.

"Then, where am I?"

"You're happy place" I looked at her through my lashes.

"The only happy place I would think of is having mind-blowing sex with my vampire boyfriend" Kate snorted and flipped her black hair over her shoulder.

"I can't wait to see that" I sat up straight, and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Kinky!" I shouted. Laughing at the end. She joined in a few seconds later.

"Good news – the witch who refused to hand down the title, her person she chose died yesterday!" I never thought I be excited that a person died in my life.

"That's great, all I need to do is stay alive, and you're as good as gold" Kate smiled, and stood back up.

"I'm bored" she stretched her arms, before hoisting me up as well. I was about to ask her what we were going to do, but she put her palm on my forehead. A tingling sensation rippled through me, before all I saw was black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Charlie! Where have you been?" my head felt heavy and sick, like someone was hammering my head in.<em>

"_Around…" Rhi skipped towards me and hugged me close. There were bruises forming on my back, so I flinched away._

"_Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" sadness was evident in Rhi's features. I shook my head, but even that hurt. Before I could say or do anything else, Royce staggered out of my house, and smiled. I shivered when he wrapped his arms around my torso._

"_You two are too cute" Rhi shrieked. I directed my gaze on an oncoming truck. It slowed down at the 'Stop' sign._

"_Rhi, please, you need to help me" I had never felt so vulnerable in my life, and asking her this made me feel useless and weak._

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

"_Royce, he-he hits me" I felt him tense beside me, before he grabbed my face in his hands._

"_She doesn't believe you, Charlotte. No one does"_

* * *

><p>I yanked away from Kate with such force, I fell over. Kate had sadness in her eyes.<p>

"What was that?" I felt anger slip inside me.

"What the hell is your problem? How dare you! You know what; maybe I will die now, just for your sake!" I jogged away from her, but she caught up easily.

"What was that?" she demanded, more forcefully this time. I stopped, and turned towards her shaking figure. I took a few steps forward.

"It was a dream, but it scared the fuck outta me! I had _never _felt like that before I met Royce" I fell to my knees, and stared into nothingness. My head swam with disbelief. It was giving me a headache, literally.

"I'm sorry" she finally apologised. I didn't move from my position, but I did feel her sink down next to me. I refused to cry, so much so that I blacked out again.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking along a train track. Rhi was by my side, singing 'Lollipop'.<em>

"_Lollipop! Lollipop! Oh, lolli-lolli-lollipop!" she stuck her finger in her mouth and made a popping sound. I giggled and kept walking._

"_So, what are we doing out here again?" she asked. I shrugged, and turned to her. Her auburn hair was sticking to her forehead with the amount of sweat pouring off her, and her green eyes were frantically searching for something. _A Walmart maybe?

"_I told you! We're going camping" she rolled her eyes, before jumping off of the tracks. She walked down a little hill, and stopped by the river._

"_I found a good place!" she yelled up to me. I followed her tracks, and stopped beside her._

"_Well done Rhi, I guess you really are useful" she fake laughed, and rolled out the camping mats. By the time it was getting dark, we had set up our tent and a fire. She was holding a stick with a marshmallow on the end. I was looking up at the stars, hoping that one day I could be as free as them._

"_What ya thinking bout Charlie?" she asked whist chewing on a gooey marshmallow. I grinned, and looked over to her. She had twigs and leaves in her hair from the walk._

"_I'm thinking that you really need to shower before I die of your toxic fumes" she glared and turned her back to me._

"_Joking, joking" I said between my laughter. She turned back towards me, and finished the marshmallows. _

"_I'm sorry" she whispered to me when I was about to doze off._

"_For what?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed. She turned her attention on me, and took a deep breath._

"_I haven't been the same, with Riley and everything…and I'm really sorry" that did make me open my eyes. I looked at her, and saw that she was crying slightly._

"_It's okay, Rhi" and just like that, everything was okay._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes again, and saw Kate looking intently at me.<p>

"Was that a dream?" she asked. Her grey eyes shining with wonder. It was starting to get a little bit cold, so I wrapped my arms around myself.

"No, that really did happen" Kate stayed quite. "Was a fuckin disgrace too – we ended up camping right next to poison oak, and let me too you, _everything _was inflamed the next morning" I shivered at the memory. My body temperature felt warm again, so I removed my arms rom around myself.

"When can I go back?" Kate knew what I meant – to the land of sparkly vampires and paedophile werewolves.

"I told you: when your body recovers" she had a 'duh' attitude.

"I don't like your attitude Miss Granger" my British accent came in perfectly.

"I'm not Hermione Granger, Miss 'I-want-to-take-a-vampires-virginity'" I burst out laughing at her lame excuse. My vision turned blurry, probably because of my eyes watering. Kate gasped.

"You're going back now. Listen very carefully Charlotte; stay alive!" and like that, I was pulled into darkness yet again.

"She's been asleep for two days now!" someone screeched. _Yep, don't worry, I'm just an unconscious human here, speak as loud as you want!_

"Calm down Edward, I know she'll wake up very soon" a soft, petite voice said from beside me. There was a huff, before someone cold grabbed my hand. _For art thou Edwardo. God, I really need to get a hobby._

"She'll wake up in thirty seconds" the petite voice said again, this time closer. Sure enough, thirty seconds later, my eyes started opening. The first thing I saw was a pair of topaz coloured eyes. Out of instinct, I screamed…

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who are asking, she screamed out of joy :) REVIEW because all of your commenst brighten up my day significantly :) Remember to think hard for the sequels title, because I'm coming up with a mental blank here. BTW: I will be handing out dedications on the very last chapter of this book, so if you want to be one of them, review hard and fast :D or not, if you don't feel like it. TOODLE OOOOO<strong>

**Lifelessvampire :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here you go! For some of you who were confused with the last chapter, it was 'Bella' in her unconsious state where Kate decided to visit her and pretty much give her an update on what was going down with the other witch :D I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

><p><em>Isolation is to be left out when you want to be in.<em>

_Isolation is feeling that sense of loneliness._

_Isolation is feeling alone when ten thousand people surround you._

_Isolation is hearing laughter in a room and silence when you walk in._

_Isolation is staying away from people, afraid they won't talk back._

_Isolation is sad._

_Isolation is small._

_Isolation is hard to describe unless you are the person feeling it._

_Isolation is quiet._

_Isolation is blood pounding in your ears. _

_Isolation is counting how many times you get let down and eventually lose track._

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>"Eddie-boo! God, I've missed you!" I screamed, making sure they had some hearing problems after. Both Alice and Edward flinched away from my tone, but Eddie still had that loving look in his eye. <em>I've got a vampire to fall for me! I can cross that off my bucket list…<em>

"How are you feeling?" Ed moved so he was right beside me. Carlisle came in a second later, followed by my anxious looking 'father'. Carlisle swooped in the room like the god he was. It was safe to say I was close to being in love with the vampire doctor.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Carlisle asked the same question Eddie had only a few seconds ago. Charlie came by my side and gave me a quick hug.

"Great, now can I leave?" I hated hospitals. It wasn't so much the blood and the deaths that occur here, is the sterile smell that always made me lightheaded. Just to prove my inner debate, I started going cross-eyed.

"I'm afraid not" Carlisle chuckled softly. I rolled my eyes, and settled back into the really uncomfortable bed.

"How long have I been here?" I asked everyone, hoping for an answer.

"Three days" Alice chirped up. I stared wide eyed and open mouthed at her. _Three fucking days? _I put my hand to my stomach and smiled. My chocolate gut had deflated slightly, which I was proud of.

"Bullshit!" I exclaimed loudly. My mouth was still open, but now my eyes were roaming around like a caged animal. _Yeah mothertrucker! _God, I was too happy that I couldn't swear properly. What was going on in the world?

"I better get going kid, you know, Sheriff business" I grinned and gave him a hug. He whispered something in my ear that made me tense up immediately.

"By the way, your mother is on her way" before I could chew his head off about it, he had jogged away.

"Little bitch!" I yelled after him. I only heard roaring laughter though: Emmett. Sure enough, Emmett and Rosalie came through the door. Rosalie gave me a surprisingly warm hug, before stepping back into Emmett's arms. He was holding seven different types of stuffed toys, and four balloons.

"Happy birthday!" he yelled, handing me the items. I smiled, even though it wasn't 'my' birthday yet. Emmett looked so happy, so I decided to burst his bubble.

"It's not my birthday, Em" a confused expression crossed his face, before he turned to Edmondo. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was talking telepathically to Ed. A few seconds later, Eddie burst into laughter. He clutched his sides and rolled onto the couch. It was then that I realised the soaring pain between my legs. _I need to piss!_ I held onto my stomach, hoping for my bladder to ease up. I shook the thin blanket off of me, and stood up. What I surprisingly forgot, was that I had a broken leg. I yelped in pain, before falling forward. Even though Emmett and Rosalie were closest to me, it was Edward who caught me.

"Ow! Fuck! Ow! Fuck! Ow! Fuck!" I was yelling out profanities to make the pain go away. I was set back in my bed, before a nurse came in and put a needle in my arm. She said something to Eddie, who nodded and turned back to me.

"Why did you try to leave?" his eyes were hard, trying to patronize me. _Pfft, calm down big boy!_

"I need to piss" my answer was simple, but it still cause a few of the Cullen children to giggle. I kept crossing and uncrossing my legs like I was some special needs person. Ed's face, however, didn't seem the slightest bit amused.

He air, getting ready for my major turn of events.

"You listen here, _grandpa_, I have been in a comer for three days straight! I haven't been to the bathroom once! So, you better take me to the bathroom before I piss on your face!" I didn't even realise what I had said until everyone gave me weird looks. _Piss on your face – really?_ Edward swiftly picked me up bridal style, and took me into the bathroom. He set me down slowly, and exited like a bat out of hell. Once I was finished, I knocked on the door whilst wobbling on only one leg. Edward picked me up again and set me on the bed. Everyone had gone, which made the mood that more serious.

"Okay" he said slowly. I nodded my head like I knew what he was talking about. His usual crooked grin took over his face.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not in the slightest" he smirked, and pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper. He handed it to me, so I could look over it. It was the note I left him before I left.

"We really need to hang this up" I observed. He took it away from my hands, and put it back in his shirt pocket.

"We will have sex" _Okay, I was not expecting that…_

"Really?" I sounded more surprised than what I liked. He smirked again before nodding. A small grin tugged at my lips.

"But only when you get better" Meaning when my leg wasn't broken. I kissed him, and I actually meant it. I heard a small cough from at the doorway. Edward ripped away from me, but my arms were still around his neck. A middle-aged woman with brown hair stood at the doorway with a man beside her.

"Oh, Bella!" she gasped, running into my arms. _Fucking Renee…_ Edward left soon after the kiss, saying that I needed to spend more time with my family. I tried to stop him, but Renee thought we needed the space from each other. She tried to coax me into moving in with her and Phil around the country, but I declined. She asked me several more times before I finally said 'Back off bitch'. It was fairly silent after that. They left an hour after they came, saying that they needed the rest. I was left alone with my thoughts. One thought really stuck out in particular:

_I will be losing my virginity to my sparkly vampire boyfriend…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hate it? Like it? Love it? I would love you know, so just press that blue icon down the bottom of the page...anyway, here you all go :D I hope you love this story, as it is coming to an end :'( but DON'T WORRY, i am currently going through a few ideas for the sequels book. I can use ideas, or names for it and yes, I will use your name for the idea if u have any :)<strong>

**Lifelessvampire :3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here you all go :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review! I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

><p><em>My perfect friend holds me tight<em>

_My perfect friend kisses me goodnight_

_My perfect friend loves me for me_

_My perfect friend won't let me be_

_My perfect friend wears dark clothes _

_My perfect friend loves me loads_

_My perfect friend knows when in sad_

_My perfect friend isn't scared when I'm mad_

_My perfect friend makes me smile_

_My perfect friend would run a mile_

_My perfect friend is sweet at heart_

_My perfect friend is also smart _

_My perfect friend is really small_

_My perfect friend will catch me when I fall _

_My perfect friend doesn't just look skin deep_

_My perfect friend is not cheap_

_My perfect friend is one of a kind_

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey!" Alice chirped, ripping open the white curtains. Today was the day that I get out of hospital, and the same day that I have to go prom dress shopping with Alice.<p>

"I'm dead, can't go" I stated, trying my best to stay still. Alice giggled before prancing over to me. Her dark shadow loomed over me like a predator would to prey. I could feel her intense gaze on me as I struggled to keep my breathing low. A masculine chuckle from the doorway made me open my eyes: Eddie. He's been surprisingly nice to me since I came in here: he got me jello, a new mattress, and even got me a TV for me to watch the video tape of James and I. I had to say, I was pretty kick-ass when I saw with James.

"Alice let her be" he said in a strict tone, only allowing a small ounce of amusement into it. He swiftly walked over to the chair that was right next to my bed. He gave me a kiss on the lips before fixing his gaze on the smallest Cullen.

"You're going to torment my girlfriend" he pointed out, lacing his cold fingers through mine. Alice crossed her arms defensively, before an evil grin took over her face. She didn't say anything, but by the way Ed tensed next to me, I knew she was saying something in her mind.

"Fine, but only if Bella wants to go" both the Cullen siblings looked at me. It was either stay in the grasp of my boyfriend with the annoying pixie, or go shopping for a few hours. I chose the latter.

"I'll go, but someone has to help me get dressed" I turned suggestively to Edward, but Alice had already ushered him out the room. I could see his silhouette waiting for us through the foggy windows. Alice helped me pull on some black jeans and a 'keep-calm-and-fake-a-british-accent' shirt. I had around twenty 'keep clam' shirts that had funny sayings on them, like: 'keep calm and conjure a patronus charm' and 'keep calm and whip yo hair'. The last one was Emmett's favourite.

"Okay, ready to go" Alice didn't leave me any time to argue before she shoved me out of the room. I was given crutches so I could go roaming the hospitals. Edward was in step with me the whole way to the car, which was saying something because it took me twenty minutes for a two minute trip.

"Here" his icy hands handed me a black, sleek credit card. "Spend as much money as you want – I just want you to have a good time" he leaned down and kissed me softly. Alice was _beeping_ the car horn furiously at us.

"Get your sparkly ass outta here before Alice runs you down" I chuckled, wobbling over to the Volvo Alice was using. She huffed when I stepped in.

"Finally" she shrieked dramatically.

"I'm sorry that I'm crippled Alice, please find it in your ice cold heart to forgive me" I laughed at the poor glare she fixated on me. I reclined the seat so I was staring at the silver roof. Somehow, I started to doze off. It only felt like five seconds before Alice stopped the car and shook me furiously.

"We're here!" she exclaimed. I threw my hands up in the air and faked enthusiasm. She got out of the car, and helped me down before she pranced off to god knows where. She took me to every store in the Port Angeles mall, which had over 500 stores. By the end of the day, Alice was giving me a piggy back ride to the car. It probably looked really weird for a 4'ft pixie giving a piggy back ride to a girl twice her size.

"You weight a tonne!" she yelled, walking past a few cute guys.

"Thanks short-ass, that's a boost to my ego" even though I couldn't see her face, I imagined her to be rolling her eyes.

"Bella?" someone called from a few stores away. Alice tensed, while I turned awkwardly on her back. Jacob Black ran to me from three stores away. When he finally reached me, he was out of breath. _Just imagine, in a short few months he's going to be one hot wolf boy. _

"Hi Jake, how you doin'?" I used the Joey Tribbiani pick up line. He blushes before looking down, smiling like a puppy dog. Alice snorted, before walking away. I tried stopping her, but she kept walking.

"See ya wolf boy!" I yelled to him. I turned straight ahead, just as we reached the car.

"Do you like the dress? Oh, of course you do! I can already see you having the best time at prom!" she squealed before continuing. "Edward's going to love it on you! Oh, but I can't think about it when I'm around him – we want to keep him surprised!" she went on and on about it until we reached my house. Charlie was waiting by the door patiently.

"Hi Charlie, how are you?" trust Alice to be the golden friend. I got out of the car, pulled out my crutches and dress, and skipped over to them. Charlie hugged me before pulling the dress out of my hands.

"Thank you for taking her shopping, Alice. Would you like to have dinner with us?" he asked. He had trimmed his hair a few days ago, but it was already growing out at its usual length.

"Thanks for the offer, Charlie, but I better get going before dad takes my credit cards" Alice hugged me and Charlie (which he was not expecting) and skipped over to the car. Charlie helped me get up the stairs and put up my dress which was in the protective case.

"Can I see it on you?" he asked, looking sheepish.

"Sorry papa bear, but I've been trying on loads of shit today. I ain't getting dressed one more time" he nodded, before excused himself to go make dinner. I flopped onto my bed, savouring the feel of the comfy mattress. It was then that I realised I still had Eddie's card. I pulled it out of my back pocket, and started at it. _What am I going to do with it? I can't give it to him tomorrow – it's too far away._ I pulled out my laptop from under the bed, and flipped through a few corset and 'costume' sites. I grinned mischievously, before adding all the appropriate things to my card, and paying for them with the shiny black card in my hand. Once I was done, I logged off, and waddled down the stairs. It took me ten minutes to reach the little dinner table, but I made it just in time. Charlie gave me a plate of what looked to me like coal on a stick.

"What is it?" I asked Charlie, not bothering to hide the disgust.

"Lasagne" _What the actual fuck?_

"On a stick?"

"Yep, on a stick" he brought down his own plate, and bit into it. His grin subsided before he started spitting out the black chunks.

"McDonald's it is!" both of us cheered…

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? I'd love to know! Remember, if you have any ideas or names for the next novel, tell me and I will put it in your fanfiction name :D<strong>

**Lifelessvampire :U**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here it is all you lovely people :) I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

><p><em>The language of poetry is metaphor <em>

_And irony and ambiguity _

_And beauty-_

_Beauty is the language of poetry _

_And metaphor and irony and ambiguity _

_And irony -_

_Beauty is the language of metaphor _

_And poetry without beauty _

_Is like poetry without metaphor _

_Like poetry without simile-_

_Poetry is poetry_

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? I'd love to know 3<strong>

**Lifelessvampire**

_Like beauty is beauty _

_And metaphor, metaphor _

_And language, language -_

_Ironically_

_Without themselves they are something else_

_Or perhaps another variant of themselves _

_Ironically._

_-Shalom Freedman_

* * *

><p>"That looks brutal!" Mike shrieked form the front desk. That's right, I'm at work. <em>Yipee. <em>Eddie trailed in behind me, because he was scared someone was going to knock me over or something.

"Hey Mike, how you holdin up?" I called over to him. He skipped towards me and pulled me into an embrace. Unlike the first time I saw him, he was wearing emerald green contacts.

"Bella!" Ally, I beat up her boyfriend my first day here, launched her way into my arms just like Mike had. Her blue eyes shone with loyalty, which was why I liked her.

"This is my boyffie, Edwardo" I introduced my two friends to Edward. Mikes eyes bugged out, and I'm sure he swooned. Whereas Ally just shook his hand, and stepped closer to me.

"Hi" Mike said a little breathless. Eddie wrapped his arms around my waist, and pressed his ice cold lips to my temple. Mike pouted before helping a customer around the store.

"Nice moon boot" Ally giggled, gesturing to the thick plastic around my leg. It was there so my bones wouldn't move when I was walking, because I refused to wear crutches.

"Thanks, I picked the theme" I chuckled. It had bob the builder stickers all over it, leaving no room for the actual colour – blue – to show.

"I have to go" Eddie said from beside me. I kissed him goodbye, before reminding him to pick me up after work. He refused to let me drive home with my broken leg. _What a baby._

"Have I missed anything?" I asked, waddling around the store with Ally following my every move. I pulled off a maroon coloured shirt that said 'strangers have the best candy'. I grinned, and put it back on the rack.

"Not much – Barry hasn't tried to contact me, so that's a good sign" I turned to her, confusion dancing in my eyes.

"The guy you beat the shit out of" I cocked my head to the left. _Who the hell is she talkin bout?_

"My ex-boyfriend" she said, like I was some spaz or something. I said an 'ahhhh' sound, before turning to other racks. They had better stock with shirts saying 'I may not be perfect, but parts of me are awesome' and 'team angry bitch'. The door opened to reveal a very angry looking Emmett.

"Bellsy, I'm bored!" his voice shook a few frames along the wall. Ally blushed a little before turning away from me. Mike pulled me closer to him, thinking that Emmett was a threat.

"Okay, do you want to buy a few things for Rose?" If I was going to get paid, I may as well work. And, now that I'm helping Emmett, it would be a breeze. By the end of the day, I had managed to convince Emmett of buying more than $500 worth of stock. Mike was in shock, and Ally just kept drooling over Em.

"Thanks Bell, I'll tell Eddie to pick you up soon" He left carrying more than 10 bags with him. Once he was out of my sight, Ally jumped on me.

"Who was that sex god?" I pried her hands off of me, and chuckled.

"My future brother-in-law, so yes, he is off limits" She pouted, and walked into the lounge area. A few hours later, I had sold a few shirts and accessories to people who held way too much interest in them. The door opened again, but this time I saw Eddie.

"Hey, babe" he greeted, kissing me on the lips. I grinned, and told Mike Eddie was here. He ran out of the lounge area, and brushed his arm against Eddie's bicep.

"We meet again" his voice was flustered. Eddie's eyes bugged out, before he stepped closer to me. _Well, there goes my theory that he likes it up the bum-holey._

"Mom wants to cook you dinner tonight, as a treat" Edwardo's voice sent shivers down my spine. I grinned, and told Mike that I was leaving for the night.

"Whatever, just leave me alone to fend for myself" he feigned anger, which made me chuckle.

"Love you too, Mikey" I hugged him, before hugging Ally who tried to creep up on me when I was talking to Eddie. She sent me goodbyes, before I was out the door. I hopped into Ed's Volvo, and waited for him to ask a question.

"Why's Esme cooking me dinner?" Eddie grinned, before he held my hand. His cold fingers brushed my knuckles.

"I just realised, that we've never had a date before" I smirked, and poked his side.

"Such a dedicated boyfriend you are!" he chuckled, before turning on the radio. The song Decode by Paramore came on. _Wait, didn't they release this song when the Twilight movie came out? Da fuck is happening?_

"Stop the car" my voice sounded sure, which made me smile slightly.

"Is everything okay?" Eddie asked when he pulled to the side of the road. I turned the volume up high, and got out of the car. Unsurprisingly, he followed me. I held out my hand for him to grab.

"Dance with my, Sparkles" a crooked grin took over his face, and soon we were dancing. I rested my head on his chest, and hummed along to the lyrics. Soon, the song finished, but we kept dancing. I was comfortable against his chest, which felt as hard as a rock. We ran back to the car when it started raining. I was saturated from head to toe, well, in my case: cast.

"How about, that can be our song?" he asked. I matched his topaz eyes. They shone with beauty and loving.

"Eddie, you don't need to try so hard, you're already getting in my pants" I stuck my tongue out at him, just for the fun of it. He chuckled, and started the car. Apparently his 'romantic dinner' was set outside, so we just hung out in his room for the whole night. I ate three burgers, and watched a few horror movies along with the rest of the Cullen's. I didn't go to bed until late, but when I did, I could feel Eddie's arms wrap around me and carry me to his bed. He kissed my forehead and whispered a quick 'goodnight love'.

"Night Tinkerbelle" I whispered, before the darkness consumed me…


	23. Chapter 23

**Here you go you lovely readers, you :) Bad news: this is the second last chapter of 'This Is Gonna Be Good' :'( But, don't fret! I am coming up with ideas for the next novel (which should come up a week after this book has finished). There are some new characters, and wacky things that will happen :/ I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

><p><em>Dance the river is there to rise<em>

_Dance, touch me and close your eyes_

_Dance the winds will touch your feet_

_Just dance and dance feel the beat_

_Dance the river will find its mouth_

_Dance east and west north and south_

_Dance the river will find my lips_

_Dance the poles to move my hips_

_Dance the bees are dancing hives_

_Dance the trees are swaying lives_

_Dance the waves are breaking through_

_Dance the sides for me and you_

_-Miroslava Odalovic_

* * *

><p>I was listening to some techno song on my radio when Charlie walked through the kitchen. I flipped the last pancake, and put the rest on a plate for him.<p>

"Mornin' Bells" he kissed my head. I smiled, and said morning back. Today was the day of prom. _Yuck, even the word tastes wrong in my mouth._ I had been purposely been eating chocolate and fudge bars to make sure I couldn't fit into my dress, but Alice saw what I was doing and always kept her eyes on me. The little pixie is one scary bitch. I danced around the tiled floors, listening to the up-beat tune. I moved my hips, and shook my head to the point I was scared I was going to fall apart.

"Slow down, Bells: you're doing to get head rush" Charlie warned when he put his plate in the sink. He eyed the _Bob the Builder_ cast still on my leg. It was only a few more days until I could get it off, then me and Eddie would go have a little bit of fun – if ya know what I mean. 'Dad' stayed around for a little longer, making sure I didn't fall down the stairs, which I had done on numerous occasions.

"Don't break your leg again Bells!" Charlie called out to me from the doorway. It was his way of saying 'don't get into any shit'. I smiled, and cleaned the dishes. There were a few burn marks on the pan, which was a new record for me, since I had maybe set the last one of fire. I turned up the radio just as one of my favourite songs came on.

"_If you don't know we were sent to kill_

_Some have mentioned and said we're ill_

_They don't know what our illness is _

_So we're left to just kill this shit_

_Take a look and see the armies forming_

_Hear the steps as we're marching forward_

_Fight back and just ask for more blood_

_One touch turn your ass to saw dust_

_We step from above, burning our feet on the edge of the sun_

_Murder the streets in a way that it's never been done_

_Who said this ain't meant to be fun?_

_Pray to Jesus cause he's your savior_

_Right now not even he will save ya_

_But at least you gonna meet your maker_

_Tell him that '60 said hi, I will see you later_

_What if you were to know a killer, killer?_

_What if you were to know a killer, killer?_

_How would you feel to know a killer, killer?_

_What if I was a killer, killer?"_

_I happen to be going out with a killer, 360, so thanks for the heads up. _I sung for a few more songs until I heard a faint _knocking_ sound at the door.

"Comin!" I called out to the mysterious person. I hadn't realised when while I was singing, I had poured most of the water onto the ground. I took one step forward, and fell on my face. It was all in slow motion, which means I could brace myself as best as I could: which still hurt like a mother fucker.

"Fuck!" I yelled, rolling onto my back. I hadn't broken my nose, which was a plus. Cold hands rubbed my temples. I was half expecting Eddie to be the one comforting me, but I was sadly mistaken. The scariest, loudest, and happiest Cullen stood before me: Alice.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled. My head still hurt from the tiled impact, so my words slurred together.

"I'm here to help you get ready for prom" she squealed, making me moan in pain. She helped me stand up, and cleaned the water away. I sat down on the wooden stool, and help my head in my hands.

"But we have school" I pointed out. She took out a packet of frozen peas from the freezer, and put it to my forehead. Relief flooded into my veins.

"Oh stupid, fantastic, rude Bella: we don't have school today, remember? They said that they needed the whole day to prepare…" _Ah, that's right._ I glared at her through my lashes at her 'stupid, fantastic, rude' comment. I gingerly put the peas back on the bench, and went to get some chocolate mousse from the refrigerator.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah: what do you think you're doing?" Alice scolded, pushing me away from the silver piece of metal.

"I'm starving! I haven't eaten breakfast yet" I made another move for the fridge, but she smacked my extended hand away.

"Don't you think I forgot about your little plan Bella: I can tell the future after all" _Stupid fucking pixie, get outta my way!_ I lunged for the fridge, but she caught me mid jump. She ran up the stairs, and into my room where she set me down on the bed. She texted someone quickly, before locking the door with a chair.

"What's all that?" she asked, gesturing to the colourful looking boxes on my desk. Yesterday, my order from that lingerie website arrived. There was about five boxes on my tiny desk, making it look like a piece of barbies doll-house furniture.

"Condoms" I replied. The look on her face was a mix of shock, embarrassment and understanding. Finally, she just nodded her head, like she expected it.

"I'm kidding, Alice. Damn, I'm not that big a slut!" I stomped my good foot on the ground, and crossed my arms around my chest. Alice rolled her eyes, and soon, there was another knock at the door. I made a move to stand up, but before I could move, Alice ran out of the room and returned with Rosalie. _Wait, how did Alice get in in the first place?_

"Alice, did you break into my house?" I asked like I was scolding a child taking a cookie out of the cookie jar. Alice grinned, before nodding ecstatically. I rolled my eyes, and laid down on my plush, warm bed. I was about to fall asleep again when Rosalie squealed.

"I haven't seen your dress yet!" her voice shook the windows. I rolled my eyes and leant on my elbows.

"So? You'll see it in a few hours" She begged me with her eyes to show her. Alice came out of my wardrobe, handed me the dress and pushed me into the bathroom. I sighed rather loudly, before stripping out of my track pants and pyjama shirt and slid on the dress. I looked into the mirror, and muttered a faint 'oh my god'. The dress didn't cling to my body the way it had in the store, instead, it was all droopy and my breasts didn't look amazing.

"Alice! I'm too fucking skinny!" I screamed. I yanked open the door and stormed up to the little pixie. This was all her fault! If she hadn't watched my every move towards food, I wouldn't be in this situation.

"Rosalie, I need fudge – stat!" everything happened to fast. I was pushed onto my bed, and was soon surrounded my all kinds of sweets. There was dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, fudge, caramel, ice-cream and even lolly bags and party mixes.

"Eat!" the both shouted at me. I peeled open wrapper after wrapper, and stuffed my face. Twenty minutes later, it felt like I would explode.

"I can't Alice" I tried to get out with a mouth full of fudge.

"Eat!" the girls demanded again. I cowered back, and took another bite. _Fucking Alice! Fuck! Fuck!_

"I fucking can't!" I screamed out. The girls glared at me, before literally shoving chocolate in my mouth. I struggled against them for a few minutes before I felt faint. I stopped and closed my eyes. I could hear them panicking slightly that I had 'died', but I didn't comment about it. _Struggling against two pmsing vampires is HARD!_

"Bella! Seriously, wake up!" one of the girls shook my shoulders furiously. It felt like my head was about to fall off. Dizzily, I opened one eye.

"I think we're done now" even when I spoke, I could feel the vomit waiting to rise up my throat. I tried to stand up, but swayed to the side. Everything was moving so fast! What was happening?

"Woah, woah. Slow down, Swan" Alice set me quietly on the bed.

"I could always add in some fluff sacks to make it look like she has curves…" Alice stated out loud. _You fucking think of that now, pixie? _

"Wait, the dress fits her" I looked down at the purple V-neck dress **(A/N: the link is on my profile)**, and gasped. _It fits! It fucking fits!_ I smiled at the two vampires standing in front of me.

"I will get you, and it will be the best revenge idea I've _ever _had" a creepy grin took over my face. Alice and Rose both looked at each other with worry in there face. I stood up again, but without the world swaying, and walked into the bathroom.

"Do what you need to do" I instructed. The girls moved so fast with doing my hair and make-up, that it only felt like 2 minutes once they were done. I looked over at the clock. My mouth formed an 'o'. It was 5:30, and Eddie was picking me up at 6!

"Alright we're off – we'll see you at prom!" Alice squealed with Rosalie in tow. They both hugged me, before letting themselves out. I put on some music before hopping onto my laptop. I signed into Facebook, and wasn't surprised to find Jessica Stanley's comments about everyone voting for her at prom. She only got ten likes for that, which made me smirk. I signed out when I heard Charlie come through the door. I was about to go greet him, but then there was another knock at the door –_ Eddie's here!_ I waited a few minutes, before slowly walking down the stairs. I heard two chairs scrape across the tiles, before Charlie and Eddie were waiting at the end of the staircase. I smiled when I saw Eddie in a tux – it made him look sexy. Once I reached the bottom, Ed held my hand.

"Let's take a picture" Charlie said, walking over to the monstrous looking camera you could ever see.

"Let's not" I replied, trying to walk away.

"Renee would really want to see it" _Geez, I'm not doing anything for that hag!_

"Fine" I caved. Charlie looked so hopeful: I couldn't say no. A few pictures later, Eddie and I were out the door.

"You look breathtaking" Eddie whispered into my ear when I buckled into his Volvo. I grinned, and whispered back,

"You look pretty sexy, too" he smirked, before reversing out of the driveway. We made it to school in record time, which I didn't appreciate. Even though we were a few minutes early, it looked like everyone was there, including Alice and Rosalie. How they managed to get ready in an hour was beyond my knowledge. We walked inside with Alice, Rose, Em and Jasper. I wasn't surprised to see a photographer at the gate, because I had read about it. They took a shot of me and Eddie, before gawking at my breasts. Eddie sent a glare to the man, who cowered in fear, whereas I was in too much pride. _Yes, I do love my female curves._ When we walked in, I met the eyes of Jessica Stanley and most of the student population. They all whispered about how I would definately become prom queen, which pissed off Jessica to know end. I danced for a while with Edward, Em, Alice, Rose and Jasper. Emmett pulled me aside to talk to my privately.

"What's up, Em?" he grinned mischievously, before pulling out a sliver flask. I grinned along with him, before taking the flask and making my way to the punch bowl. There were around three girls around, which I had to use Emmett as a distraction for. Soon, the whole punch bowl was filled with vodka. I mixed it a bit before pouring myself a cup. We high-fived each other, before walking back over to our dates.

"What was all that about?" Ed asked over the pounding music. I shook my head, and danced along with him. After a few songs, one of the female teachers tapped on the microphone.

"Excuse me: the votes are all tallied together, and I can now say that we have our prom king and queen!" the old hag yelled into the microphone, even though everyone was paying attention to her. _Fucking old hag._

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, please come up here and collect your crowns" okay, I was not expecting that little mishap. I was pulled out of my mind ramblings by a hand tugging me up on stage. Eddie grinned down at me, and helped me up the stage.

"You can say something" the woman told us after we had our crowns on. I looked to Eddie, before walking over to the microphone. But, before I could say a single word, Jessica's angry voice yelled out.

"This is rigged! No way could that slut become prom queen! She steals _everything _from me!" everyone was looking at her with shock, amusement and disgust.

"Stanley, no one cares about your mental rants, so shut the fuck up" I said into the microphone. Her whole face went crimson red, making her look uglier than was humanly possible.

"Thanks, I guess, for voting for me, but I'm sure it wasn't for me being popular" I gestured down to my feminine lady lumps. "But, thanks a heap for making this night less crappy" I walked off with the teachers glaring at me, and the students laughing. Soon, the music was blaring through the speakers again. I didn't get home until it was midnight, and I was drunk.

"Did you see her face? She looked like an ugly person" I giggled against Eddie's chest. He was holding be bridal-style, and carrying me up the stairs. Charlie grinned amusingly at me, before saying he would go to bed as well.

"Night Bells" he kissed my forehead.

"Night Papa" my voice sounded Southern, which made me giggle even more. Ed pushed open my door and set me down on my bed.

"Shit, I'm funny sparkles" I yawned. He grinned and nodded his head. He took off my heels, and set me under the covers.

"I need to take off my dress" I whined. Before he could stop me, I slipped the dress over my head. I was wearing a strapless bra, but it still made Eddie freeze in his tracks.

"Hand me that shirt" I pointed to a baggy Rugby shirt hanging over my desk chair. He slowly handed it to me, never taking his eyes off of my exposed skin. I slipped it on, and turned to face him.

"Did you know that there's a teen pregnancy Barbie?" he shook out of his daze, and shook his head. I laid my head down on my pillow, and closed my eyes.

"I'm going to be like that fucking slut, Barbie" I sniffed, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a slightly longer chapter (if you haven't realised it yet) for all of you delightful readers! I'm in a great mood because I got the best review EVER! Hence, why I dragged out the chapter :P Next chapter is the last chapter for this book ever, which means I will be handing out dedications for the best review, the review that made me want to write sooner, and a surprise dedication to someone very special! If you want to be one of those people, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>

**Lifelessvampire 3**


	24. Chapter 24

**No please, don't kill me. I have a good reason, trust me: I just found out my parents are separating so I'm kinda bumed out a little :'( anyway, I promised dedications, so here they are:**

**Best Reviewer: Elizabeth Kimball**

**Reviewer That Made Me Want To Write Faster: Team Angry Bitch**

**Reviewer Who Was The First Person To Comment: Cullen**

**But, I wouldn't have been able to finish this story without all of you reviewers, so here is a special dedication for all of you 3 I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

><p><em>Yes darling<em>

_I want you_

_Yes my dear _

_I really see the beauty in you_

_I love your body_

_Your graceful walk_

_Your subtle curves_

_Yes sweetheart_

_I want you_

_I need you_

_I gotta have you_

_In my arms_

_In my bed_

_Romancing_

_Dancing_

_Sexing me_

_-Unknown_

* * *

><p>"Work you stupid, idiotic piece of shit on wheels!" I screamed out in frustration at my car. I had no idea what had happened over night, but now it just refused to work for my benefit. I kicked the front wheel in frustration, and pulled out my phone. Twenty minutes had gone by with me pulling out and shoving random things into the engine. At least, I hoped it was the engine.<p>

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled out again. Not only had my car broke down, but now I didn't have any service either. _Just my perfect fucking luck!_ I had gotten my cast taken off a week ago, and today was the day I would now lose that tiny bit of innocence in me. Yep, that's right, I was planning to lose my flower to my vampire boyfriend which I've known for exactly five months.

I know what you're thinking: _Slut alert!_ And yes, I am a slut, but more a bitch than that terrible, terrible word. Anyways, a few months back, I had read these books that resulted into me falling in love with a fictional vampire family. Fortunately, I got my head out of the clouds enough to realise that Twilight was the worst vampire novel out there. Bella was a perfect person that didn't have one single pimple on her skin. _That is krae-krae!_ And Eddie-Boo, the vampire that takes her away from her human friends without so much as a word. So, once I realised these amazing details, my life just had to kick me in the balls (metaphorically speaking) and send me into the land of wolves and a ditzy girl that trips over her own feet.

That's right, I am now Bella Swan, but my real name is Charlotte Alexandra Swan. Back to this present day and age: I picked up my duffel bag, threw it over my shoulder, and started walking in the direction of my sparkly boyfriend's house. Charlie (my 'dad') was at work right now, so obviously he couldn't drop everything he was doing and drop me off at Eddie's house so I could jump him like a rabbit. No, of course not – I had morals.

"Why does my life hate me?" I muttered to myself. Of course, no one answered since I was in the middle of nowhere. Two hours and a hell of a lot of minutes later, I had arrived at the Cullen mansion. I had perspiration all over my face, making my hair stick to every surface of my body. _Sexy Charlotte, just the look you were going for. _I mentally gave myself a clap on the back.

"Eddie, open the fucking door!" I yelled to him from outside. Sure, the door was most likely open, but I had been walking for more than two hours! I _needed _someone to carry me somewhere, anywhere! He was in front of my face not a second later. He smashed his lips to mine, and lifted me up by my hips. I wrapped my legs around his torso, and my arms around his neck.

"Hey" he breathed out after pulling away all too soon. I smiled, and pecked his lips as a greeting back. Slowly and carefully, he set me down and led me into the kitchen. I noticed the house was abnormally quiet.

"Where's the rest of the blood-suckers?" I questioned, picking up a dounut that was on a plate in the middle of the marbled table. I took a seat next to Eddie.

"They're out hunting, so we have the rest of the weekend together" he put on his famous crooked smile. I grinned back, and pecked his lips before eating the rest of the apple. Once finished, I walked into the huge bathroom and closed the door. Even without reading my mind, Eddie knew I was going to have a shower. No offence, but I wouldn't want to have sex with me if I were all sweaty and gross. I turned the dial to hot, and stepped under the steaming water. I added shampoo, conditioner and this kind of weird body scrub. After half an hour, I had dried my hair completely, done my make-up,, and was in my little outfit.

"Alright _Bella_, you can do this. You're going to lose your virginity to your vampire boyfriend – no biggie" once I finished my long rant, I unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway. I was dressed up as a sexy vampire. I had the cloak and fake fangs to prove it. Under my heels (that I just had to buy) was a crunching noise. I looked down, and found rose petals leading to a trail. I followed it with a huge smile on my face. _But too romantic for me, but still._ I finally reached Eddie's bedroom, and pushed open the door. There was red velvet covering the wall and red lava lamps. _This is more my style._

"Oh Eddie, come out of your coffin" I sang. I chuckled at my own little joke, which even I knew was a little bit sad. His closet door opened, and there revealed Eddie. In the books, it's described that he had a '_pale complexion'_. Ah, Stephanie, you forgot to miss out the part that your favourite man-vamp had a killer set of abs. I think I may have been drooling with the way I was looking at him, but I was glad to see that he was staring at me in the exact some way.

"Wow" I barely heard him mutter. He was in a pair of dark jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips. I licked my lips, and slowly made my way towards him. Even with the heels on, he still towered over me.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I questioned lowly, keeping in mind that he could still hear me. His eyes looked up at me, which I now realised he had been staring at my breasts.

"We'll take this slow; one step at a time" his breath fanned across my face. I smiled, and leaned in first. Our lips connected, and after a few minutes, we began our fiery dance between our tongues.

****Kind of an M scene here, but it's harmless****

I hadn't realised things were getting heated until I felt the velvet against my back. _Keep going, boy! I need this!_ Even when he was holding all of my weight, it made me feel like I didn't weigh a thing. Eddie's hands cupped my bottom and I racked my hands up and down his chest. He shivered at my touch. A moan escaped my lips when he moved down to my neck. Ever so slowly, he took his kisses to the next level. Every once in a while, I would feel his nibbling on a few spots: definately leaving a hickey. I grabbed a fistful of his hair, and forced his lips to connect with mine again. I felt myself being taken away from the wall, and set down on a set of pillows: the bed. I grinned as we started taking off each other's clothes. First it was my fangs, then my cloak, then his shoes, then my stockings.

Things were heading into dangerous territory, which thrilled me. I moaned a few more times before I heard a faint _zipping_ sound. I opened my eyes in a daze, and realised Eddie was unzipping his jeans. _This is it,_ I thought, _my last thoughts as a virgin. Well, I have to say, I've been waiting for this moment since the very first time I read Twilight._ I was too preoccupied with my thoughts, that I didn't realise Eddie had started kissing the back of my ear. I gasped as a warning made itself to my mouth, but before I could make a single sound, it was too late. Vibrations over took my body as I tried to stop my traitorous laughs. _You forgot to fucking mention that that was my sensitive spot you dick hole!_ I rolled onto my stomach as a new wave of laughs arrived. I opened my eyes with all my might, to find Eddie staring wide eyed at my fetal position on the bed. _Oh shit! Just run while you can Charlotte!_ So that's what I did. I grabbed my bag by the door, and darted out of there still pissing myself laughing.

It wasn't until I made it home in record time, that I was able to control myself. I groaned into my pillow as I took out my phone from my duffel bag. Three missed calls and twenty texts from Eddie.

_I'm sorry – what did I do? – E_

_Was it me? It was, wasn't it? – E_

_I knew we shouldn't have rushed into things – E_

_Please, if you really can find it in your heart, forgive me? – E_

That was how all of them sounded like. _Why does Ed think I'm mad at him?_ I flipped through my contacts, and found his number. I pressed dial, and wasn't surprised that he picked up almost as soon as it started ringing.

"I'm so sorry for whatever I did!" I almost laughed at his distressed voice.

"No, I should have told you that was my sensitive spot" I giggled, still not fully over my fit. I paced my room whilst I was on the phone.

"So it wasn't my fault?"

"Well, you did make it happen…but no, it wasn't your fault" I reasoned, trying to contain another giggle to spread throughout my body.

"Well, I will make it up to you…maybe on your birthday coming up" My whole body froze. My birthday: the day Eddie leaves me. I frowned, and hung up on Eddie with a quick 'gotta go'. I sat down on my bed and took a deep breathe. _I've only just started crushing on him. Why does he have to leave me?_

"Fuck it. I'm gonna give him hell anyway"

* * *

><p><strong>Taaa Daaa, and there you have it folks. Remember to read and review, and expect the sequel to be up by next week sometime. Oh, and here is the title 'This Is Gonna Be Wolftastic' or 'This Is Gonna be Great' :D anyway, spread the word on about how awesome this story is (if you think it deserves to be treated like a princess) thank you again for all of you awesome reviewers, and I'll see you next week<strong>

**Lifelessvampire**

**P.S. expect a few new faces, and if you want to be one of those people, PM me and I'll see what I can do :P**


	25. AN

**Hey guys,**

**The sequel is up, and it's called 'This Is Gonna Be Great', and you can find it on my profile :D**

**I'm just going to say, without all of your help and reviews, I would have never finished the story, this thank you millions!**

**Also, prepare for some new characters and quirky scenarios.**

**Lifelessvampire :)**


End file.
